As long as i'm with you
by Kanozo Egao
Summary: Black Moon, adalah nama sebuah kelompok bajak laut yang sudah sangat terkenal di telinga para pelaut. Kehebatan, kepintaran, kegilaan, kekuatan, kemisteriusan, dan kelicikan mereka sudah merambah ke setiap pulau yang ada. Terutama dengan sang kapten, Uzumaki Naruto. Setiap gerakan yang ia lakukan hampir selalu menjadi bahan berita hangat di koran pagi.
1. Our's meet

_**Summary :**__ Black Moon_, adalah nama sebuah kelompok bajak laut yang sudah sangat terkenal di telinga para pelaut. Kehebatan, kepintaran, kegilaan, kekuatan, kemisteriusan, dan kelicikan mereka sudah merambah ke setiap pulau yang ada. Terutama dengan sang kapten, Uzumaki Naruto. Setiap gerakan yang ia lakukan hampir selalu menjadi bahan berita hangat di koran pagi.

_**a/n :**_ Hello! Di tengah-tengah kesibukan sekolah, imajinasi diriku menggila, menggrogoti pikiran ini #curhat. Karena itulah fict yang penuh dengan hayalan khas author ini muncul.

_**Genre :**_ Adventure, Fantasy, Romance,

_**Warning : **_OOC, OC, AU, settingan di era bajak laut fiksi di mana ketenaran bajak laut kayak terkenalnya teroris, atau mungkin koruptor sekarang ini, alurnya mungkin kecepetan. Nama-nama yang mungkin rada lebay.

_**Mohon maaf apabila ada kesamaan ide, plot atau semacamnya.**_ _**Ini murni hasil kerja otaku yang susah dipake ini.**_

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto (I don't own Naruto)**_

…

Enjoy it

…

Di sebuah pasar yang cukup luas itu sedang terjadi kebisingan di sana sini, sama seperti hari-hari biasa lainnya. Para pedagang yang susah payah teriak-teriak agar ada orang yang mau membeli barang dagannya, para pembeli yang tak pernah menyerah untuk menawar barang yang diinginkan mereka. Bahkan ia sampai memelas sambil memegangi dua kaki sang penjual. Beberapa orang tak mampu dengan pakaian compang-camping dan badan yang kotor lagi bau, terlihat sedang duduk di pinggir jalan menanti datangnya orang yang mau memberikan sedikit uangnya pada mereka.

Segerombolan anak kecil pun sedang asik bermain. Berlarian bersama teman mereka diantara para orang tua, yang tentunya mengganggu kegiatan mereka yang sedang sibuk berbelanja. Diperingati? Sudah pasti. Bahkan seorang pria tua berjanggut panjang yang tertabrak oleh salah satu anak itu langsung marah padanya. Membuat pria lucu itu nangis lalu pergi ketakutan. Pasar yang ramai. Telalu ramai untuk ukuran anak kecil.

Dan dari sekian ribu orang yang ada di pasar beralaskan aspal hitam bermotif lingkaran, terdapat seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang mengenakan pakaian yang tak berbeda jauh dengan orang-orang awan lainnya di sana. Ia menggunakan topi khas koboi dengan warna coklat muda. Entah apa maksudnya. Karena dari sekian ribu orang di sana, hanya ia seorang yang berpenampilan demikian. Mungkin untuk menarik perhatian orang lain?

Pria ini bernama lengkap Uzumaki Naruto. Seorang pemuda berumur 20 tahunan yang sebenarnya merupakan kapten dari sebuah bajak laut yang sedang ramai-ramainya dibicarakan orang. Di umurnya yang masih muda ini, tak seorang pun akan menyangka kalau ia memang seorang kapten bajak laut. Kapten yang terkenal dengan kekuatannya, keganasannya, keceriannya, kelicikannya, sembrono, mesum dan bodoh ini, mendapat berbagai julukan dari masyarakat.

Entah apa yang sedang dilakukan orang seperti dia di pulau yang memang cukup besar ini. Tidak mungkin 'kan ia datang ke sini hanya untuk berjalan di pasar dengan penampilan yang cukup mencolok seperti itu? Yahh… meski sebenarnya sih tidak aneh juga kalau ia datang ke sini hanya untuk melakukan hal tersebut.

'Baiklah, aku sudah mengelilingi tempat ini sebanyak 5 kali dan masih tak menemukan di mana istana tempat akan berlangsungnya acara menyebalkan itu,' gerutu Naruto dalam hati sambil terus memperhatikan keadaan sekeliling. Wanita tua, anak-anak, pria tua dan beberapa orang normal lainnya. Ia kembali menarik napas berat. Tidak berubah, pemandangannya akan selalu begitu. Tentu saja, memangnya apa yang ia harapkan untuk dilihat? Sesosok alien bermata lima dengan sepuluh tangan dan 5 kaki, seperti di cerita masyarakat?

Pria ini masih terus berjalan dengan santai, meski dalam hatinya sudah meradang kesal karena sedari tadi masih tak sampai ke tempat yang ia tuju. Sudah sejak 2 jam yang lalu ia mencari sebuah bangunan yang disebut Istana Kerajaan Hyuuga. Bukan tanpa alasan juga ia mencari tempat tersebut. Meski pada awalnya ia singgah ke pulau ini untuk beristirahat, tepat saat ia pisah dengan teman-temannya, tak lama kemudian ia membaca koran di mana di bagian _headline _memberitakan kalau kerajaan Hyuuga—yang ada di pulau tersebut— akan mengadakan pesta. Untuk menjamu para tamu dari beberapa puluh kerajaan lain.

Lalu apa urusannya dengan Naruto? Kenapa ia harus mencari sekeras itu kalau sebenarnya ia bahkan tidak diundang ke acara tersebut? Makanan. Itu adalah faktor utamanya. Di sana pasti terdapat bermacam-macam makanan kelas tinggi yang belum ia pernah makan sebelumnya.

'Aku ingin tahu apa dua orang itu tahu tentang berita ini. Mungkin Tobi akan senang bila bisa masuk ke sana—tidak, tidak. Itu pasti merepotkan, ia pasti bertingkah heboh dan membuat kekacauan.' Pikir Naruto. Inilah yang disebut _semut diseberang pulau terlihat, tapi gajah di depan mata tak kelihatan. _Seenaknya menilai awak kapalnya itu tanpa ingat kalau ia juga sama hebohnya. Bahkan mungkin lebih.

Merasa lelah, setelah berputar-putar selama 120 menit di tempat yang sama, mata biru sapphire-nya melirik setiap sudut pasar. Mencari tempat yang cukup nyaman untuk dijadikan tempat _nongkrong_ di pasar ini.

Setelah cukup lama mencari tempat yang pas, akhrinya sebuah dinding rumah tua menjadi tempat istirahatnya. Kasihan sekali, ia tak dapat menemukan tempat yang pas untuk beristirahat karena saking penuhnya tempat ini oleh berbagai makhluk.

'Ahh… sepertinya tempat ini adalah tempat paling ramai di pulau ini.' Sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di dada, Naruto masih terus memperhatikan keadaan pasar ini. Matanya memperhatikan setiap dagangan yang ada di tempat ini. Ia dapat melihat berbagai jenis daging, sayur mayur, roti, pakaian, dan buah-buahan mulai dari semangka sampai buah dengan bentuk aneh yang belum pernah ia lihat.

Sementara itu udara semakin dingin, langit di atas mulai tertutupi oleh awan berwarna gelap. Sepertinya sebentar lagi hujan besar akan turun. Naruto harus segera mencari tempat berteduh. Karena bila perkiraannya benar, ini akan menjadi badai.

"Dasar bocah brengsek! Beraninya kau mencuri apelku!"

Tepat sebelum Naruto melangkahkan kakinya, kuping pria ini terusik oleh suara berat khas pria tua yang tiba-tiba menggema di pasar itu. Ia pun mengurungkan niatnya dan berjalan mendekat ke sumber suara. Berjalan berlawanan arah dari tujuannya semula. Mendekat ke arah kerumunan orang yang sama-sama ingin tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Beraninya makhluk hina sepertimu memakan apelku tanpa membayarnya?! Rasakan ini!"

Suara itu makin terdengar jelas, sementara Naruto terus mendekat. Pria pirang masuk ke kerumunan lalu menerobos masuk lebih dalam ke kerumunan. Ia menyelinap masuk sampai dikiranya kedua mata sapphire itu bisa dengan jelas melihat apa yang terjadi.

Terlihatlah pemandangan yang kurang enak untuk dilihat. Seorang pria tua berbadan besar sedang memarahi anak kecil yang sepertinya telah mengambil salah satu apel dagangannya. Pria itu meneriaki anak kecil tersebut sambil sesekali memukul atau menendangnya. Dan tenaga yang ia gunakan ternyata bukan main. Sepertinya pria ini sudah kehilangan rasa kasihannya, ia memukul anak kecil itu dengan cara sama seperti ia memukul hewan. Menyedihkan.

Melihatnya, Naruto merasa kasihan dan miris pada anak kecil itu. Dadanya sesak melihat pria brengsek itu menganiaya bocah yang memiliki umur sekitar 10 tahunan itu. Tapi ia tak bisa melakukan apa pun untuk menolongnya. Bukan tak bisa menolong. Jika ia ikut campur masalah mereka, ia tak akan bisa menahan dirinya lebih lama lagi.

Naruto pun berniat melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari tempat itu, tapi belum sampai 1 langkah perhatiannya kembali terusik saat kupingnya –untuk kedua kalinya— mendengar suara dari tempat yang sama. Namun bukan teriakan dari pak tua brengsek itu, ini terdengar cempreng dan lembut. Ya, wanita. Dan itu menambah ketertarikan Naruto untuk beberapa detik lagi menonton.

"Tolonglah, tuan! Berhenti menyiksa anak ini," pinta sosok dengan badan ditutupi jubah kusam, yang tiba-tiba masuk ke tengah kerumunan dan merangkul anak yang sudah penuh luka akibat serangan yang dilancarkan pak tua itu. Ia memohon-mohon di atas tanah beraspal itu. "Aku akan bayar apelmu itu dengan harga sepuluh kali lipat."

"10 kali lipat? Hahahahaha! Jangan bercanda!" pria berambut hitam panjang dengan berbagai bekas luka di wajahnya itu tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar perkataan sosok tersebut. Ia bahkan sampai memukul-mukul kedua pahanya untuk meredam tawanya yang cukup keras tersebut. Sampai tiba-tiba ia berhenti, lalu menendang tubuh sosok berjubah itu sampai membuatnya jatuh tersungkur. "Lihat dirimu! Kau bilang kau akan bayar 10 kali lipat? Bajumu saja compang camping dan bau seperti itu. Bagaimana bisa kau membayar 10 kali lipat, hah!?"

Keadaan semakin menegang. Orang-orang yang berkumpul semakin banyak, tapi tak satu pun dari mereka yang membantu sosok berjubah mau pun anak kecil itu. Mereka hanya bisa diam sambil menatap iba mereka. Takut? Pada siapa? Pria tua berbadan besar itu? Bodoh, makhluk itu bahkan lebih rendah dari sosok anjing jalanan.

Melihat keadaannya yang mulai kacau ini, sekarang Naruto benar-benar pergi dari kerumunan tersebut. Berjalan pergi dengan mendesak setiap orang yang terasa semakin menekan itu. Ia memang pergi, ah tidak, mungkin hanya keluar dari tempat yang terasa pengap tersebut.

"Uhmm… jangan-jangan kau keluarga dari anak ini, ya?" pria besar itu terlihat memamerkan seringai menjijikan di wajahnya sambil merenggangkan anggota tubuhnya. Bak seorang atlit yang akan menghadapi suatu pertandingan. Pak tua itu mulai mengambil ancang-ancang, bersiap memukul sosok itu. Tangannya sudah berada di atas, dan mulai meluncur ke tubuh sosok tersebut. "Karena kau tidak memberikan pelajaran yang baik pada anak itu, aku yang akan memberikan pelajaran padamu."

"Woi! Pak tua! Jika ingin berkelahi jangan melawan wanita dan anak-anak, dasar brengsek!"

Tepat sebelum kepalan tangan pria tua itu mendarat di wajah orang berjubah itu, sebuah suara keras menggema di pasar yang sedang sepi itu yang langsung menghentikan pukulan sang pak tua. Suara itu berasal dari luar kerumunan. Suara yang keras dan terdengar penuh kekesalan dan emosi. Itu membuat setiap pasang mata yang awalnya tertuju pada penganiayaan yang dilakukan pak tua itu, beralih ke sumber suara.

Dia adalah seorang pria dengan rambut pirang dan topi besar, Uzumaki Naruto, yang kini sedang menginjakan kakinya di atas salah satu wadah yang terisi penuh oleh apel merah segar. Matanya menatap tajam lurus ke arah wajah pria berambut hitam berbadan besar keraguan dan penuh dengan kekesalan.

"Apa tadi kau marah karena ada seorang anak melakukan ini?" ucap Naruto dengan nada meledek dan seringai rubahnya.

Naruto mengambil salah satu apel yang terlihat paling segar, lalu menggigitnya tanpa menghentikan tatapannya pada sang pria tua itu.

Kesal karena barang dagangannya di makan dan dilecehkan oleh Naruto serendah itu, pria bertubuh kekar ini mengabaikan anak kecil – yang kini terbaring lemas—dan wanita berjubah kusam tersebut. Ia datang menghampiri Naruto dengan langkah sedikit tergesa-gesa. Orang-orang yang merasa menghalangi jalannya langsung menyingkir dan memberinya jalan.

Pria berumur 30 tahunan itu semakin mendekat ke arah Naruto. Sementara pemuda itu malah sibuk memakan apel yang ada di tangannya. Ternyata dalam keadaan seperti ini, ia tak bisa mengabaikan perutnya yang sedang lapar.

"Brengsek, kau pikir apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" geram pria itu. Dengan wajah yang sudah dipenuhi nafsu yang menggebu-gebu, ia langsung mencengkram erat kerah baju Naruto. Pria itu bermaksud untuk menatap tajam ke wajah Naruto, tapi karena topi yang dikenakan pria bermata sapphire ini cukup besar, itu malah mengganggu wajah pak tua itu. "Sialan kau seenaknya memakan daganganku, bocah."

"Dasar pria pelit. Kau punya banyak apel gini, masih tak mau memberikan apel yang sudah busuk itu pada anak jalanan?" ucap Naruto tenang.

Tangan kirinya yang sedang bebas tak memegang apa pun, langsung mendarat ke tangan besar milik pak tua yang sedang mencengkram kerahnya. Awalnya memang hanya sekedar bersentuhan saja. Tapi lama kelamaan, tangan itu mulai mencengkram keras pergelangan tangan milik pria tua. Semakin dan terus mengeras. Sampai cengkramannya di kerah Naruto lepas.

Ekspresi kesakitan mulai terpampang di wajah pria itu. Terlihat dengan keringat dingin yang mulai bercucuran dari pelipisnya. Meski mencoba untuk tetap menahan rasa sakitnya… tidak, tidak. Itu tidak berhasil.

"Bocah brengsek, jangan brengsek… jangan berlagak sok jadi pahlawan," teriak pria itu sambil mengambil ancang-ancang dengan tangan satunya lagi. "Bocah sepertimu—" perkataan pria itu tak berlanjut ketika matanya tak melihat lagi sang objek.

Beberapa senti sebelum tangan pria itu mendekat ke tubuh Naruto, pria pirang ini sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk menghindar. Dengan gesit ia bergerak ke arah belakang pria itu lewat celah antara tangan pria besar itu dan tubuhnya. Lebih tepatnya saat pria itu memukul, Naruto menunduk, lalu bergerak di bawah tangan pria itu dengan gerakan cepat.

Oh ya, sebagai 'hadiahnya' saat Naruto melewati tubuh pria besar itu, ia menyempatkan diri untuk menjegal kaki pria itu dengan ujung kakinya. Yang tentu saja membuat sang korban kehilangan keseimbangan. Wajahnya terlihat panik dan berusaha keras untuk kembali menyeimbangkan tubuh besarnya.

_**Tuk, JDUARRRKKKK**_

Tak lebih dari 1 detik pria tua itu bisa berdiri dengan dua kakinya lagi, tubuhnya langsung jatuh terlontar ke arah apel-apel merah dagangannya. Terima kasih atas tubuhnya yang besar. Hampir semua apel di sana berserakan ke sana kemari, dan sebagian besar pula hancur tertimpa badan.

"Ahh… maaf, sepertinya tubuhmu terlalu banyak makanan, sampai-sampai mau melahap apel-apel itu langsung dengan badanmu." Celetuk Naruto setelah 'sedikit' memberikan sentuhan pada tubuh pria yang sekarang jatuh ini. Entah apa ada yang mengerti dengan ucapan Naruto yang satu ini. Yang pasti, banyak orang yang mengerti maksud dari Naruto hanya dengan mendengar dari nada bicaranya yang mengejek.

Melihat pria tua itu masih belum bisa bangun, Naruto lekas pergi menghampiri dua sosok yang masih jatuh terduduk di jalan, tak jauh dari tempatnya berada sekarang. Sang anak yang sebelumnya tak bisa bergerak, kini mulai mencoba untuk berdiri kembali. Tentunya dengan bantuan sosok yang diduga wanita berjubah itu.

"Apa kalian baik-baik saja?" ujar Naruto ramah, topi yang masih nempel di kepalanya membuat wajah ini tak terlihat oleh kedua sosok itu. "Semuanya baik-baik saja. Kau tak perlu takut lagi."

Naruto pun sedikit berlutut agar tinggi badannya sama dengan kedua sosok tersebut. Tangan berkulit tan miliknya mengelus-ngelus wajah lucu sang anak. Mengusap luka ringan yang terdapat di sana, dan sebisa mungkin menghentikan ketakutan yang sempat mendera anak itu.

Senyum mulai datang menghiasi wajah anak berambut coklat pendek tersebut, "Uhm, terima kasih, kak." Sekarang anak itu terlihat lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Luka yang ia dapat pun tidak terlalu parah.

Tapi tak lama kemudian Naruto dibuatnya terheran-heran, ketika wajah anak itu berubah kembali. Wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi ketakutan dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Sedangkan bola matanya membulat sempurna, menatap ke atas kepala Naruto. Badannya bahkan terlihat gemetaran.

Melihat mata sang anak yang tidak berkedip dan terus menatap ke arah belakangnya, Naruto sedikit menggerakkan kepalanya ke samping dan melihat apa yang terjadi.

Hebat. Pria yang sebelumnya sedang jatuh terkapar di atas apel dagangannya, kini sedang berdiri di belakang Naruto dengan seringai penuh kemenangan. Di tangannya terdapat botol arak berukuran sedang yang sudah siap dalam posisi. Posisi, ya… pria ini sudah mempersiapkan tangan yang memegang botol itu untuk memukul. Dan sekarang ia sudah mulai menggerakkan tangannya, mengarah langsung ke kepala Naruto.

_**PRANGGG!**_

Naruto yang tidak siap dengan serangan mendadak itu, terkena telak di bagian kepalanya. Topi yang ia kenakan lepas dan jatuh ke aspal. Sekarang tak ada lagi benda yang menutupi kepala dan wajah pria ini. Semuanya jelas terlihat. Mulai dari rambut pirang jabrik, permata sapphire, tiga pasang garis tipis di kedua pipinya, ditambah dengan darah segar yang melintasi wajah.

"Uhm… kau, lebih baik pulang ke rumahmu, sebentar lagi sepertinya akan ada badai yang cukup besar," ucap Naruto dengan senyuman hangat di wajahnya. Ia mengabaikan darah dan rasa sakit yang mendera kepalanya, lantas mengacak-ngacak rambut anak kecil dihadapannya dengan lembut.

"B…baiklah, kak, terima kasih banyak sudah membantu," setelah memberikan ucapan terima kasih pada Naruto, anak itu langsung pergi menjauh dari tempat itu dengan arah berlawanan, menghindari pak tua yang mungkin sudah tak peduli dengan anak kecil itu.

"Dan nona, sebaiknya kau juga pergi," masih dengan keramahannya, Naruto beralih pada gadis berjubah di hadapannya. Ia tak bisa melihat seluruh wajah gadis itu karena jubahnya. Tapi matanya dapat melihat kalau bagian pipi gadis itu sedikit terluka. "Kau gadis yang hebat. Uhmm… ini untukmu, pakailah, itu bersih."

"T-tapi kau… k-kepalamu terluka," sang gadis ragu-ragu ketika Naruto memberikan sebuah sapu tangan putih kepadanya. Sebenarnya bukan ragu tentang sapu tangannya, melainkan khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto. "S-setidaknya—"

"Hey brengsek, berani-beraninya kau mengabaikanku—"

Pria itu secara cepat menghentikan dan tak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya, ketika tiba-tiba Naruto menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam dan dalam. Seolah mata biru sapphire itu seolah mempunyai kekuatan gaib yang dahsyat, sampai-sampai pria berbadan besar itu tak mampu menggerakan badannya.

Naruto langsung bangkit tanpa memutuskan tatapannya di hadapan pria itu. Orang-orang yang masih berkumpul dan melihat kejadian itu mulai terlihat heboh, panik, heran, bingung, takut, gelisah, atau bahkan lari ketakutan, tak ingin berurusan walau hanya nonton. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Yang pasti itu mulai terdengar semakin banyak dan semakin heboh.

"Hey, hey, tunggu dulu. Sepertinya aku pernah melihat wajah pria pirang itu di suatu tempat,"

"Aku juga merasa tak asing dengan wajahnya,"

"Dasar kalian bodoh! Kalian lupa dengannya?! Ia kapten bajak laut yang sedang heboh itu, bodoh!"

"Seriusan?! Maksudmu kapten _Black Moon _yang memiliki kepala seharga lima ratus juta yen!?"

"Sial, apa yang sedang mereka lakukan di pulau ini?!"

Pria tua itu mulai merasa tak tenang saat kupingnya mendengar pembicaraan orang-orang di sana. Wajah yang semula dipenuhi oleh nafsu kesal, kini berubah menjadi wajah ketakutan. Gigi, kaki dan tangannya bergetar. Membuat pecahan botol yang ia pegang jatuh.

"_E-etou, _maaf atas kelancanganku, sebelumnya, tuan," ucap pria tua itu ketakutan.

Ia bermaksud memundurkan kakinya beberapa langkah ke belakang, tapi tiba-tiba tangan Naruto bergerak dengan cepat melemparkan serpihan kaca bekas botol tadi. Beling berwarna hijau setebal kurang lebih 3 senti itu dengan mulus merobek kulit pria tua itu sepanjang 5 senti sebelum akhirnya tertanam di sebuah tembok bangunan.

Pria itu sontak kehilangan keseimbangannya, lalu jatuh terduduk dengan mata ketakutan seolah akan dieksekusi oleh seorang malaikat maut. "M-ma-maafkan aku! Aku akan membayar berapa pun yang kau mau, tolonglah maafkan aku," pria itu memohon sambil bersuju-sujud di hadapan Naruto.

"Ada apa denganmu, pak tua? Bukankah sebelumnya kau sangat bernafsu, sampai membuat darah ini keluar?" nada bicara Naruto terdengar normal-normal saja, tapi ekspresi muka yang seperti siap membunuh kapan saja membuat setiap orang di sana ketakutan, sampai tak berani untuk beranjak. "Dan bagaimana bisa kau membayarku, padahal hampir semua daganganmu sudah tak bisa di jual lagi?"

"A-aku masih punya uang simpanan di rumah—"

"Aku ragu uang itu cukup." Masih dengan aura membunuh yang kuat, Naruto menggunakan kakinya untuk memindahkan pecahan botol lainnya ke tangan. Ia memperhatikan benda itu sejenak. Mulai dari ujung-ujung lancipnya sampai bagian tumpul di bawah. "Aku ingin tahu apakah benda seperti ini bisa membunuh orang atau tidak?"

Pria itu terlihat semakin ketakutan. Semakin banyak pula ia bersujud-sujud pada Naruto, memohon untuk tidak melakukan hal yang lebih menakutkan lebih dari ini. Brengsek, memang. Menganiaya wanita dan anak kecil. Menghajar dirinya dengan kekuatan penuh, tapi tiba-tiba takut ketika tahu siapa sebenarnya Naruto.

"Baiklah, untuk mengatasi rasa penasaranku, aku akan mencobanya padamu—"

"Prajurit kerajaan datang! Cepatlah bersembunyi!"

Naruto terpaksa membatalkan apa yang ingin ia lakukan pada pria itu ketika tiba-tiba seseorang berteriak sambil lari ketakutan. Ia lari secepat yang ia bisa, tanpa tujuan yang jelas, yang penting pergi jauh dari tempat itu.

Orang-orang yang awalnya sedang sibuk 'menonton' apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto dan pria itu, sontak lari berhamburan ke segala arah. Ada yang langsung masuk ke rumah mereka masing-masing sambil menutup jendela dan pintu rapat-rapat, ada yang sibuk mencari tempat persembunyian, membereskan dagangan mereka, dan banyak lagi.

Sementara Naruto hanya bisa terheran-heran dengan apa yang terjadi. Pria tua yang semula akan dijadikan bahan 'percobaan' oleh Naruto pun kini hilang. Atau lebih tepatnya bersembunyi di sebuah gentong besar atau semacamnya. Dan dengan tubuh besarnya, benda itu tak bisa menutupi semua badannya.

"Huh? _Ano…_ apa yang sedang terjadi di sini?" Naruto memasang wajah celingukan khasnya sambil mencoba bertanya pada orang-orang yang sedang sibuk berlarian. "Apakah ada monster bermata lima dengan sepuluh tangan dan lima kaki? Kenapa kalian berhamburan seperti—"

"I-ikut denganku,"

Perkataan Naruto terpotong ketika tiba-tiba seseorang menyeret tangannya pergi dari tempat yang sedang dilanda kepanikan tersebut. Naruto dapat merasakan kalau tangan seseorang yang menariknya ini sangat lembut dan hangat. Tangan berkulit putih dengan jari-jemari yang lancip dan indah.

Ia adalah wanita berjubah yang tadi tiba-tiba datang dan menolong anak kecil yang sedang di aniaya oleh pria brengsek itu. Jubah berwarna kecoklatan itu sebenarnya tidak jelek, mata Naruto dapat melihat kalau benda itu sebenarnya baru atau jarang dipakai. Tapi mungkin karena debu dan beberapa kejadian, jubah itu menjadi kusam seperti ini. Bagaimana bisa Naruto menilai hal tersebut? Itu adalah salah satu kemampuan khusus Naruto.

Mata Naruto pun membulat sempurna ketika tudung jubah milik gadis itu tertiup angin, memperlihatkan ribuan helai rambut indigo panjang yang berterbangan tertiup angin. Dari posisinya sekarang, Naruto tak dapat melihat wajah sang gadis berkulit putih susu itu dengan jelas. Pasti gadis yang cantik dan manis.

"Ahh…!"

Di tengah kegiatan berlarinya, tiba-tiba gadis itu terjatuh. Bukan karena tersanjung batu atau semacamnya, ia jatuh karena kehilangan keseimbangan. Tunggu dulu, bukankah itu sama?

'Ah sial, kenapa aku begitu bodoh membiarkannya berlari habis kena tendang pria itu,' rutuk Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

Lekas Naruto menghampiri gadis berambut indigo tersebut, lalu mendapati kalau raut wajah gadis itu sedang memperlihatkan ekspresi kesakitan dengan kedua tangan yang memegangi bagian perutnya. Gadis itu mencoba untuk menahan rasa sakit dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

'Ini akan memburuk jika tidak cepat-cepat diobati,' melihat kondisi sang gadis yang cukup menyakitkan, Naruto langsung meletakkan tangan kanannya di punggung lutut sang gadis, sementara tangan kirinya di pundak belakangnya. Naruto menggendongnya sambil berlari dengan kecepatan lebih dari manusia normal, mencari tempat yang pas untuk mengobati gadis ini sekaligus dari badai yang akan segera turun ini.

…

..

.

Langit pun mulai semakin hitam dan berat menahan bebannya. Udara yang bertiup pun semakin menusuk tulang. Para prajurit istana yang sekarang –mau tidak mau—masih melakukan pekerjaannya di sekitar pasar, terpaksa bertarung melawan cuaca yang mulai memburuk ini.

Sementara itu, di sebuah bangunan tua di lantai 3 yang masih berada di sekitar pasar, Naruto mencoba untuk mengobati rasa sakit yang sedang mendera gadis berambut indigo di hadapannya. Pemuda ini sebenarnya tidak memiliki pengalaman dalam hal perawatan atau hal medis semacamnya, ia hanya punya sedikit kemampuan yang sepertinya bisa digunakan untuk menolong gadis ini.

Tanpa perlu mempersiapkan barang medis atau jenis obat-obatan, Naruto sudah siap untuk memberikan pertolongannya ini. Ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam terlebih dahulu, menenangkan pikirannya. Ia membuang pikiran-pikiran yang dapat mengganggu konsentrasi, menepis suara-suara yang dikeluarkan oleh prajurit saat melakukan aktivitas mereka atau suara guntur yang mulai menggema. Yang pasti sekarang ini ia dalam keadaan tenang dan penuh konsentrasi.

"Maaf atas ketidak sopananku, nona." Ujar Naruto sebelum meletakkan telapak tangannya di bagian perut sang gadis yang terluka. Ia menggerakan tangannya naik turun dengan lembut tanpa menyentuh langsung tubuh sang gadis, mencari tempat yang benar-benar menjadi pusat rasa sakit. Ketika sudah berada di tempat yang tepat, ia memusatkannya di sana. Raut wajah sang gadis pun mulai terlihat memberikan reaksi.

Tangannya seperti mengeluarkan sebuah energi khusus yang apabila di dekatkan akan terasa hangat dan nyaman. Udara dingin sekitar dapat di tepis pula dengan kehangatan energi ini. Tubuh yang sebelumnya terasa ditusuk oleh udara dingin ini, kini mulai tergantikan oleh kehangatannya.

Mimik muka sang gadis pun mulai terlihat membaik. Tak terlihat lagi adanya eksrepsi kesakitan di wajah manis itu. Kini hanya wajah cantik dengan… semburat merah yang menghiasi wajahnya. Mata gadis itu membuka, memperlihatkan permata lavender yang masih terlihat malu-malu untuk menatap langsung mata sapphire Naruto.

"Gimana? Merasa baikan?" ucap Naruto sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke tembok di belakang. Ia kembali menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela setinggi 7 meter di sampingnya. Memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik sekelompok orang berpakaian khas prajurit istana sedang sibuk mencari sesuatu.

"Umm… _Ano…_ t-terimakasih…"

Suara merdu nan indah tiba-tiba menyapa indra pendengaran Naruto, membuat pria itu kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke sosok di depannya. Seorang gadis yang dengan wajah malu-malunya, berusaha mengucapkan terima kasih pada pria yang baru ditemuinya ini. Itu cukup sulit baginya, mengingat ia jarang sekali berbicara dengan pria lain selain dengan ayah dan keluarganya.

"Hehehe… tak apa, aku juga harus berterimakasih padamu sudah menolongku dari orang-orang di sana."

"T-tapi… pada akhirnya kau yang malah menolongku, maaf." Gadis itu menundukan kepalanya malu. Tak terpungkiri sudah seberapa merah wajah cantiknya kini. Tapi itu hanya untuk beberapa saat saja. Pada 1 detik selanjutnya, wajah gadis ini kembali menatap wajah Naruto. Meski dengan usaha yang besar, dan harus menahan panasnya yang semakin menerjang wajahnya. "Kudengar kau adalah seorang bajak laut. A-apa menjadi bajak laut itu menyenangkan? Bagaimana rasanya? Apa kau benar-benar menggunakan kapal untuk berlayar di laut lepas? Apa kau bebas?"

Naruto tertegun dengan setiap pertanyaan yang dilontarkan gadis berambut indigo ini. Untuk sejenak, mulutnya tak bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Sedangkan mata biru sapphirenya menyelami permata indigo milik sang gadis. Ia menatap dalam-dalam dua benda itu, memperhatikan keyakinan, keseriusan, ketertarikan, yang ada di sana. Pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya terdengar penuh keyakinan. Mungkinkah dia tertarik dengan bajak laut?

Untuk beberapa saat, Naruto terpaku melihatnya. Sampai beberapa detik kemudian ia sadar, lalu dengan cepat memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. Mengarahkan ke sisi gelap bangunan itu untuk… menutupi rona merah di wajahnya?! Sementara gadis berambut indigo di hadapannya hanya bisa memasang wajah bingung terhadap tingkah Naruto barusan.

"Y-ya, begitulah. Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak takut padaku?" Naruto kembali menatap gadis di depannya. Mencoba untuk bertingkah seperti biasanya, meski masih ada sedikit rona kemerah-merah menghiasi waahnya. "Aku orang jahat, lho. Kalau bukan karena datanganya orang-orang berpakaian aneh di sana itu, aku sudah menghajar pria tua yang tadi."

"T-tentu saja tidak. D-dan… menurutku, kau bukan orang jahat," rona merah sekarang berpindah ke wajah sang gadis. Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung memasang ekspresi terkejut dan bingung. Membuat sang gadis semakin merah dan salah tingkah. "M-MA-Maksudku, kalau kau memang orang jahat kau tak mungkin menolong anak tadi 'kan? Karena itulah… uhmm…"

Keterkejutan bertambah di wajah Naruto saat sang gadis mengatakan hal tersebut. Pasalnya dari dulu sampai sekarang, sangat jarang ada orang yang menyebutnya –minimal—tidak jahat. Kecuali dua temannya. Sisanya bahkan langsung pergi ketakutan saat mendengar namanya. Salahnya juga tidak terkenal karena hal baik. Coba dia terkenal karena menjadi seorang raja yang bijaksana, baik dan dermawan—baik, ralat, itu terlalu jauh.

Senyum hangat terukir di wajah Naruto, membuat sang gadis yang melihatnya semakin berpesta dengan rona merahnya. Setelah merenggangkan beberapa anggota tubuhnya, Naruto kembali membuka suara, mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Hmmm… kalau begitu boleh aku tahu namamu? Atau haruskah kupanggil nona terus? Atau mungkin, putri? Itu terdengar lebih baik, daripada nona." Ujar Naruto sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sang gadis. Membuat jarak mereka hanya terpaut 10 senti saja, dan itu cukup untuk membuat dada sang gadis berdetak kencang. Naruto menanti dengan sabar dan senyum di wajahnya.

"H-Hi-Hina…ta! Hyuuga Hinata," Gadis yang mengaku bernama itu berbicara dengan nada cepat dan sedikit gelagapan.

Setelah mendengarnya, Naruto kembali ke posisi semula, menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok. Ia meletakkan tangan kanannya di dagu sambil mengelus-ngelusnya. Jika ia memiliki janggut panjang, mungkin benda itulah yang sedang dia mainkan.

"Hyuuga…Hyuuga, sepertinya aku pernah mendegar nama itu," Naruto memejamkan matanya, mencoba menggali lagi ingatan yang tertanam di otaknya. Padahal belum sampai dua puluh empat jam, tapi ia sudah lupa dengannya. Alasan yang membuat ia mengelilingi pasar sebanyak lima kali berturut-turut dan masih tak menemukannya. "U-Uee!? Hyuuga, maksudmu nama kerajaan yang ada di pulau ini?! Kau bagian dari keluarga besar itu?"

Naruto dengan senang hati mengeluarkan setiap tutur katanya dengan cepat dan nada yang cukup tinggi. Ia kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah sang gadis, dan kini hanya berpaut 5 senti saja. Naruto kembali memasang wajah terkejut, heboh, dan kegilaan khas dirinya.

"I-i-iya!" pekik Hinata. Dadanya terasa mau copot ketika Naruto tiba-tiba meloncat ke hadapannya lagi. Sungguh mengagetkan. Beruntung ia tak pingsan, jika diperlakukan seperti ini terus ada kemungkinan ia bisa kena serangan jantung.

Puas sudah memperhatikan wajah Hinata sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, Naruto memundurkan sedikit badannya –dan tidak akan tiba-tiba menerjang seperti tadi— agar dapat melihat lebih jelas seluruh badan sang gadis. Mulai dari ujung rambut indigo, turun ke dagu dan leher jenjangnya, sampai ujung kaki. Hinata tak lagi mengenakan jubah kusam seperti di pasar tadi, Naruto membukanya untuk pengobatan itu. Entah gadis itu sadar atau tidak kalau ia sekarang mengenakan pakaian berbahan sutra putih tipis sampai mata kaki, berlengan panjang, ditambah motif yang dirajut dengan benang emas. Sangat gelamor dan royal namun _simple_.

"Dilihat dari pakaian yang kau pakai… uhmm… jangan bilang kau benar-benar seorang putri?" Naruto menyimpulkan apa yang telah ia perhatikan secara seksama. Penampilan gadis ini sebenarnya tidak terlalu mirip dengan putri yang lain, maksudku, semua orang itu berbeda, baik dalam selera mau pun hal lainnya. Hanya saja Naruto dapat merasakan aura khusus dari dalam gadis ini.

"P-pakaian? M-memangnya ada apa dengan pakianku—" perkataan sang gadis terpotong ketika ia menundukkan kepalanya. Jubah yang ia pakai sebelumnya kini tak berada di tempatnya lagi. Sekarang ia hanya mengenakan pakaian santai miliknya, yang hanya digunakan saat malam hari. Dan yang lebih parah lagi, beberapa detik yang lalu pria pirang dihadapannya terus memperhatikan tubuhnya dengan seksama. Bukankah itu tidak beda jauh dengan ditelanjangi bulat-bulat? Wajah sang gadis sontak merah bukan main, siap meledak kapan saja.

"Ahh… maaf, satu aku akan mengobatimu, jubah yang kau pakai itu terlalu tebal dan menghalangi energi yang ingin kuberikan padamu, karena itulah aku melepas—huh? Ada apa Hinata, kenapa wajahmu—"

"M-me-mesum… MESUM!"

_**JDUARRKKKK**_

_**TBC**_

_**a/n : **_#nyengir kuda #digampar. Hueee… _Readers_-_san, _semoga kalian gak busen lihat tulisanku yang masih acak-acakan ini di fandom NH. Dan lagi-lagi, Adventure dan Fantasy, hehe… jangan bosen, ya? Entah mengapa diriku sangat menyukai genre yang satu itu. Mungkin karena imajinasi yang terlalu berlebihan? Entahlah, yang pasti menurutku genrenya keren. Banyak hal di luar nalar manusia. Hehe maaf kok jadi curcol gak jelas. Terima kasih sudah mau baca, dan kalau sempat silakan berikan review dan komentar kalian.

Semoga bisa mengisi waktu luang, _Readers-san! _


	2. Kita baru pertama bertemu, tapi

_**a/n : **_Yoooho! Terimakasih sudah mau RnR chap sebelumnya, _Readers-san!_ #hug. Terima kasih lho buat suportnya. Semoga chap sekarang dan seterusnya juga tak mengecewakan. Aye! Karena tak ada lagi yang perlu dikatakan, selamat membaca!

_**Warning : **_OOC, OC, AU, settingan di era bajak laut fiksi di mana ketenaran bajak laut kayak terkenalnya teroris, atau mungkin koruptor sekarang ini, alurnya mungkin kecepetan. Nama-nama yang mungkin rada lebay.

_**Mohon maaf apabila ada kesamaan ide, plot atau semacamnya.**_ _**Ini murni hasil kerja otaku yang susah dipake ini.**_

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto (I don't own Naruto)**_

…

_**..**_

_**.**_

Gadis berambut indigo panjang yang kini sedang dalam gendongan seorang pemuda berambut pirang, tak dapat menutupi rasa keterkejutannya. Mata lavendernya tak berpaling dari wajah pemuda itu walau untuk sedetik. Ia kagum, tertarik, heran, bingung, bahkan mungkin mulai menyukai pria ini. Pria ini tak memiliki badan yang besar dengan otot-otot yang menghiasi setiap inci badan. Ia terlihat normal saja. Namun siapa sangka, kekuatan yang dimiliki pria ini sangat jauh dari kekuatan pria tua berotot yang ada di pasar tadi.

Beberapa saat yang lalu, saat mereka sedang bersantai sambil ngobrol setelah Naruto menyembuhkan luka dalam di tubuh Hinata, tiba-tiba beberapa orang dari pasukan kerajaan itu datang dan memeriksa gedung tua yang sedang mereka tempati. Mereka tak menyangka kalau orang-orang itu bisa sampai memeriksa sejauh ini. Padahal mereka berada sedang berada di lantai tiga. Memang kalau soal lokasi atau jarak, tempat mereka berlindung itu hanya beberapa puluh meter dari pasar.

Naruto sontak menggendong tubuh Hinata dan lompat keluar dari jendela besar yang berada di samping mereka itu. Untunglah jendelanya masih bisa dibuka-tutup. Sehingga mereka tak perlu untuk menghancurkannya dan membuat kebisingan yang malah menarik para prajurit untuk datang ke sana.

"N-Naruto! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau bisa dengan mudah lompat dari gedung ke gedung lain?" Hinata hanya bisa mengeratkan rangkulannya di leher sang pemuda. Itulah yang memang benar terjadi. Setelah dikejutkan dengan tiba-tiba melompat keluar dari jendela dengan kekuatan dan ketinggian yang luar biasa, pemuda itu mulai lompat dari satu atap gedung ke gedung lain dengan cukup cepat. Dan dari wajah yang penuh ketenangan, bahkan kesenangan di wajah Naruto, sepertinya pria ini sudah bisa melakukan semua itu. "S-siapa sebenarnya kau, Naruto? Kenap—kyaaaa!"

Hinata sontak menjerit kaget ketika tiba-tiba Naruto menambah kecepatan dan jarak loncatnya yang langsung melewati 2 gedung sekaligus. Pria ini pasti bukan manusia. Setidaknya bukan manusia biasa. Mana mungkin 'kan ada orang yang bisa lompat dari satu gedung ke gedung lain dengan seorang wanita di dalam pangkuannya? Maaf, tapi ia tak menjadi bajak laut luar biasa tanpa kekuatan apa pun. Mungkin saja ini adalah salah satu kekuatan yang membuat kepala pria ini dihargai dengan uang yang melimpah.

Naruto melompat ke sebuah pohon rindang yang cukup besar. Diam sebentar di dahan pohon sambil menatap wajah gadis di pangkuannya. Naruto masih dalam keadaan wajah yang tenang dan dihiasi senyum, sementara yang dilihat terlihat semakin keheranan. Setelah dibingungkan oleh Naruto yang bisa melompat dengan amat jauh, kini ia terheran-heran oleh pria itu yang tiba-tiba berhenti di dahan ini. Mungkinkah sekarang ini ia marah karena perkataannya tadi? Uhh… kenapa juga ia berkata tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu, sih? Tapi, bukannya pantas bila seseorang terkejut dengan hal itu?

"Hinata, jika kau tahu siapa aku sebenarnya, apa kau akan berubah menjadi takut padaku?" tanya Naruto. Sementara Hinata yang terlalu terfokuskan oleh Naruto dan pertanyaannya, sepertinya sudah lupa dengan posisinya yang masih dalam lingkaran pangkuan pemuda itu. "Yah… meski sebenarnya aku tak suka membohongi orang lain, jadi mungkin lebih baik jika memberitahumu sekarang ini,"

Sungguh, pemuda ini membuatnya penasaran. Semakin membuatnya penasaran. Mereka memang bertemu dengan cara yang tidak terlalu baik, dalam hal ini karena perkelahian. Kemudian ia mendengar kalau pria ini adalah seorang kapten bajak laut yang sangat ditakuti setiap orang. Tapi tak sedikit pun ia merasa takut, bukan karena ia belum melihat kekuatan sesungguhnya pria ini. Karena jika soal ketakutan, seharusnya kejadian di pasar itu cukup membuatnya takut, jika ia benar-benar takut pada sesuatu. Tapi ia berbeda. Ada suatu hal yang tak dimiliki oleh orang lain yang membuat gadis ini tak takut, malah sebaliknya. Mungkinkah setiap bajak laut memiliki aura seperti ini? Baiklah ini sudah terlalu berlebihan.

"Apa maksudmu, Naruto?" Hinata berusaha menanggapi perkataan Naruto.

Naruto terdiam tak menjawab. Ia memalingkan wajahnya kembali ke depan. Terlihat dari sorot matanya kalau ia bersiap untuk kembali melanjutkan kegiatan lompat melompat yang luar biasa itu. Oh ya, sebenarnya Naruto masih tidak tahu ingin ke mana. Ia berniat untuk mengantarkan pulang Hinata, tapi sampai sekarang ia masih belum dapat melihat bangunan besar tempat tinggal gadis ini. Jadi apa yang ia lakukan sedari tadi? Berkeliling kota sambil membawa gadis di pangkuan supaya terlihat keren atau semacamnya? _Well_, dia pernah membaca cerita tentang pangeran yang membawa sang putri ke bulan di sebuah buku yang dibawa Tobi. Dan setelah selesai membaca, kedua orang itu gila sendiri.

Naruto memutuskan untuk kembali bergerak. Pergi dari pohon itu ke sebuah atap gedung satu ke gedung lain seperti sebelumnya. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, mencoba mencari istana tempat akan dilangsungkannya pesta itu. Udara pun sudah semakin dingin. Kurang dari beberapa menit lagi pasti akan turun hujan. Dan ketika melihat ke arah sang gadis yang mengenakan pakaian seperti ini, itu tak akan baik untuknya.

"Baiklah Hinata, di mana tempat tinggalmu? Mungkinkah tempat itu dilindungi sebuah mantra atau semacamnya agar mataku tak dapat melihatnya?" akhirnya Naruto bertanya pada Hinata. Ia memang tak pantas berlagak sok _cool_. Dan ia tahu akan ketidak-mampuannya itu. Naruto kembali tersenyum lebar ke arah Hinata. "Pesta itu akan diadakan malam ini, 'kan? Jika pesta sudah dimulai dan kau belum ada di sana, itu tak akan seru!"

"E-ehh…? Tunggu dulu. K-kalau tidak salah… ada dibalik bangunan tinggi itu, t-tapi Naruto—" tak sempat Hinata menyelesaikan perkataannya, Naruto sudah kembali menggerakkan kakinya. Meski Naruto selalu melakukan hal itu secara tiba-tiba, ia tak mungkin menjatuhkan Hinata dalam pangkuannya, karena dekapan di badan mungil sang gadis yang cukup kuat.

"Wuaa… ternyata benar! Istana itu ada di sini. Pantas sedari tadi aku berkeliling di pasar gak ketemu-ketemu, hah…" wajah Naruto terpenuhi oleh rona-rona kebahagiaan. Ia kembali menoleh ke arah pasar dan wajahnya sontak berubah suram. Jika dipikir-pikir ternyata ia bodoh juga. Ia hanya berputar-putar di pasar yang memang dibuat dengan pola lingkaran. Pantas sedari tadi ia tidak menemukan jalan keluar jika mengikuti jalan yang ada. Menyebalkan.

"…Hinata, sebenarnya aku bukan manusia…"

Perubahan nada bicara dan ekspresi wajah Naruto yang menjadi serius membuat Hinata terkejut. Namun ia berusaha untuk tetap tenang dan mencerna makna dari perkataan pria yang masih menggendongnya ini. Mungkin pria ini pasti sedang bercanda. Ia pasti bergurau. Tapi… melihat dari kekuatan dan apa yang sudah ia lakukan, memang tak ada seorang pun yang akan berpikir kalau ia adalah manusia biasa. _Jadi, apa maksudnya perkataannya ini? Apakah sebenarnya ia seorang setan atau makhluk terkutuk lainnya? Lalu ia datang ke dunia ini untuk menguasai dunia dengan kegelapannya?_ _Maaf tapi itu adalah cerita anak-anak, Hinata._

"—jika aku tiba-tiba mengatakan hal seperti itu, apakah kau akan takut dan lari dariku, Hinata?" wajah Naruto sontak berubah menjadi seperti biasanya lagi. Senyum dan nada bicaranya sudah normal kembali. Wajahnya bahkan ia sengaja dibuat konyol, atau lebih jelasnya mungkin meledek. Hinata sudah mencoba untuk serius dan memikirkan perkataan Naruto dengan baik, tapi ternyata, sebenarnya semua yang baru saja ia katakan itu bohong? "Tapi, jika kau bingung kenapa aku bisa melompati satu gedung ke gedung lain dengan mudah—"

"Tidak. A-aku pikir aku tidak akan takut padamu, Naruto, j-jika kau benar-benar bukan manusia," Hinata langsung memotong perkataan pemuda itu. Naruto kembali menatap ke arah wajah manisnya. Tatapan mata pemuda itu telrihat terkejut dan sedikit bingung. Seolah mengatakan, 'Apa kau serius?' atau semacamnya. "A-aku tak bermaksud apa-apa, a-aku hanya tak merasakan ketakutan sedikit pun."

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Langit yang sudah semakin gelap, mulai menurunkan rintikan kecil cairan beningnya. Namun pria ini tak dapat menepis perasaanya. Perkataan yang baru saja dikatakan oleh gadis itu, entah mengapa sangat mengena di hatinya. Terus mengiang di kepalanya, seolah tak percaya kalau perkataan itu pernah keluar dari mulut seseorang. Bagaimana bisa seorang gadis biasa sepertinya bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu? Apa ia tidak tahu apa itu monster, setan dan makhluk sejenisnya? Mungkinkah ia tidak mempercayai kalau makhluk seperti itu ada? Atau mungkin ia sedang bergurau?

Sepasang biru sapphire menatap dalam ke keindahan dua lavender yang indah namun kuat itu. Ia menyelami sampai ke dasar mata sang gadis. Mencari sebuah kebohongan atau ketidakseriusan di dalamnya. Tapi tak ada sedikit pun. Gadis ini benar-benar serius. Tetesan air hujan semakin deras membasahi tubuh kedua remaja yang masih berdiri di atas atap bangunan tua. Sang gadis yang berada dalam pangkuan pria itu, hanya dapat melihat ke atas. Di mana yang dapat ia lihat hanyalah wajah sang pemuda yang dialiri tetesan air hujan.

Naruto masih sibuk dengan mata sang gadis. Memang banyak wanita yang ia temui mengatakan hal hampir sama yang dikatakan oleh Hinata beberapa saat yang lalu itu. Berkata mereka tidak akan takut atau semacamnya. Tapi jangankan untuk menatap mata mereka, tak perlu. Naruto sudah dapat mengetahui kalau orang-orang itu bercanda. Dan Naruto sudah biasa dengannya. Tapi sekarang, gadis berambut indigo ini berbeda.

_**JDUARRRR!**_

Tepat ketika petir turun ke bumi dengan kilatan dan suara gemuruh yang menggema, Naruto mempertemukan bibirnya ke bibir mungil Hinata. Ia tak tahan dengan semua ini. Perasaan baru yang muncul ketika bersama seorang gadis yang baru saja ia temui ini. Perasaan ini membuat dadanya berpacu cukup kencang jika terus ia simpan begitu saja. Apa ini? Dan kenapa juga ia melakukan itu pada sang gadis? Ia bahkan tak pernah melakukan itu sebelumnya! Tapi entah mengapa, ia merasa jauh lebih baik dan senang.

Hinata mendapat sebuah ciuman dari pria yang baru ia temui. Ciuman. Gadis ini tak menyangka kalau pemuda ini akan melakukan hal seperti itu padanya. Sebuah ciuman lembut yang tak dapat diungkapkan oleh kata-kata. Sebuah gerakan kecil yang hanya berlangsung beberapa detik. Tapi dapat menyampaikan seluruh perasaan, perkataan yang ingin disampaikan tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Gerakan kecil yang membuat setiap inci tubuh sang gadis seperti diserang oleh jutaan listrik kecil. Hal itu membuat dadanya terpacu dan wajahnya memanas. Sekarang ini sedang hujan, 'kan? Tapi kenapa ia merasa sangat hangat-panas seperti ini?

"Hehehe, Hinata, kau tetap tidak membenciku 'kan, setelah aku menciumu seperti itu?" itukah hal yang harus dikatakan setelah mencuri bibir seorang gadis? Setelah tiba-tiba melakukannya di tempat dan waktu yang terbilang abnormal? Dengan cengiran di wajah dan wajah polos yang memerah, apakah itu akan menjelaskan apa maksud dari perbuatannya tadi itu? Yahh, untuk seorang yang tak terlalu paham tentang hal berbau romansa, itu memang yang bisa diharapkan darinya. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus ku katakan, jadi… ya, begitulah. Itu adalah hal yang baru pertama kali aku lakukan, jadi aku tak tahu banyak."

Hinata yang baru saja dicium, hanya dapat diam membisu dengan wajah yang luar biasa merah. Tangan yang semula digunakan untuk bergantungan di leher Naruto agar tak jatuh, kini rapat menutupi bibir mungilnya. Jantungnya juga berdebar cukup kencang. Semua perasaan luar biasa ini hanya dihasilkan oleh gerakan kecil yang dilakukan oleh pemuda itu? Ia tak dapat mengutarakan sepatah kata pun. Hinata terlalu sibuk untuk menjernihkan pikirannya, detak jantungnya dan perasaan aneh yang langsung menghinggapi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Hmmm… hujan sudah semakin deras. Petir pun mulai menyambar ke sana kemari. Sebaiknya aku cepat mengantarkanmu pulang," masih dengan cengiran khasnya, pria itu mulai untuk menggerakan kembali kedua kakinya di tengah hujan lebat itu.

Naruto tetap fokus pada pijakan kakinya, sementara sang gadis mulai mengalungkan kembali kedua tangannya di leher Naruto dengan erat. Hinata masih kaget akibat ciuman mendadak Naruto. Tak bisakah pria ini mengurangi kecepatan dan kekuatan lompatan yang ia lakukan? Ini semakin membuat pikiran dan perasaannya menjadi campur aduk.

Tapi, memikirkan tentang perkataan Naruto sebelumnya, apabila ia benar-benar bukan manusia—tak apa. Ia mungkin belum melihat pria ini dalam bentuk monster, setan atau semacamnya. Tapi ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang meyakini kalau Naruto tak akan menyakitinya. Meski tak ada bukti atau hal yang dapat memastikannya.

"Hinata, jadi di mana kamarmu?" kurang dari 10 menit, Naruto sudah dapat membawa Hinata ke depan kediaman Hyuuga yang luar biasa besar dan luas ini. Naruto yang baru pertama kali melihat bangunan ini, terheran-heran sendiri. Kenapa sedari tadi ia tak bisa melihatnya, jika bangunan ini ternyata sangat luas seperti ini? Dengan dua lantai yang ada, gedung ini pun memiliki tinggi yang cukup jelas. "Biar kutebak. Ummm… kamar dilantai dua, diujung kiri sana. Bagaimana?"

"Ehh…? K-kamarku, berada di ujung kanan lantai dua itu, Naruto," balas Hinata. Naruto yang sudah memasang wajah percaya dirinya, tertunduk lesu karena jawaban yang ia berikan salah. Ia mempunyai kekuatan yang masih belum diketahui asal-usulnya, tapi sepertinya menebak tak termasuk ke dalamnya.

Naruto kembali melompat dengan lompatan abnormal-nya. Dengan kekuatan, ketinggian, dan kecepatan yang ia miliki, tak perlu waktu 2 detik untuk sampai di beranda kamar sang gadis. Pintu keluar dari dalam kamar tak terkunci, hanya sedikit menutup. Di dalam kamar yang memiliki nuansa wanita cukup tebal itu pun sedang tak dihuni oleh seorang pun. Tentu saja. Itu adalah kamar pribadi Hinata. Hanya pelayan wanita, sang ayah dan beberapa anggota keluarga yang diizinkan masuk. Dan sekarang mungkin akan bertambah satu orang lagi.

"Hueee… ternyata ini memang tempat tinggal keluarga bangsawan yang sangat kaya. Kamarmu cukup luas dan elegan," Naruto menurunkan tubuh mungil Hinata dari pangkuannya dengan lembut. Membiarkan gadis itu kembali menormalkan jantungnya setelah beberapa kejadian yang cukup luar biasa, sementara Naruto memperhatikan setiap inci kamar dari beranda itu.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangan dari kamar megah nan elegan itu pada Hinata. Ia memperhatikan setiap inci tubuh mungil gadis itu, seperti yang ia lakukan beberapa pada ruangan milik sang gadis beberapa saat yang lalu. Mulai dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Kemudian memamerkan cengiran khasnya, sebelum membalikkan badan. Bersiap untuk pergi dari sana.

"Hinata, lebih baik kau cepat ganti pakaianmu sebelum 'masuk angin'," ucap Naruto tiba-tiba. Gadis yang dimaksud hanya dapat memberikan tatapan heran pada pemuda yang kini membelakanginya itu. Ia tahu dan sudah berencana akan mengganti bajunya beberapa saat lagi. Tapi dari apa yang baru saja dikatakan pemuda itu ada hal yang terdengar cukup aneh.

Hinata kemudian menengok ke bawah, atau lebih tepatnya ke bagian tubuh di mana pakaian tipis yang sudah basah kuyup itu menempel di tubuhnya. Setiap lekuk tubuhnya, bahkan sampai warna kulit badannya terlihat dengan jelas dari balik pakaiannya ini. Dan beberapa saat yang lalu, Naruto memperhatikan tubuhnya dengan begitu detail. Dari bawah sampai atas. Jika saja saat itu Hinata tidak mengenakan pakaian dalam, entah mau dibuang ke mana mukanya ini, entah harus ia apa kan kebodohan yang terjadi pada gadis ini. Tapi untunglah, saat itu ia masih mengenakan pakaian dalam.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa nanti, Hinata!"

Pria tak bertanggung jawab. Sesudah membuat kepala Hinata sampai mengeluarkan asap seperti itu, ia malah langsung pergi begitu saja. Hinata sangat amat malu. Tubuhnya dengan jelas di tatap oleh kedua mata pria itu. Kenapa juga tadi pagi ia harus mengenakan pakaian yang tak terlalu tebal ini? Kenapa hujan itu turun saat mereka sedang bersama? Kenapa tidak satu jam setelah ia sampai? Tunggu dulu, jadi ia hanya menyesali tentang hujan? Ia tidak menyesali pertemuan dengan pria itu atau saat pria itu tiba-tiba… errr… menciumnya? Sudahlah, saat ini pikiran mau pun perasaan Hinata sudah sangat amat kacau.

"Nona Hinata, apakah anda di dalam? Pesta akan mulai beberapa jam lagi. Sudah saatnya kau bersiap,"

Sebuah suara yang berasal dari luar pintu kamar gadis ini memudarkan pikiran kacaunya. Ia menoleh ke arah jam yang menempel di dinding. Pukul 5 sore. Itu berarti tinggal dua jam setengah lagi, sebelum pesta yang akan diadakan di ruang utama bangunan ini berlangsung. Yahh… mungkin ada baiknya jika ia mandi sekarang dan menjernihkan pikirannya. Semoga saja.

…

..

.

Pukul 8 malam.

Di ruangan utama bangunan megah dan mewah milik Kerajaan Hyuuga ini sudah dipenuhi oleh orang-orang kelas tinggi dan keluarga atau kerabat mereka. Hampir seluruh kerajaan terkenal menghadiri pesta ini. Pesta yang digunakan untuk merayakan kesuksesan kerjaan Hyuuga dalam berbagai hal, yang tentunya dengan bantuan kerajaan lain.

Ruangan yang sangat luas dengan dua lantai itu benar-benar penuh oleh hal-hal berkelas. Mulai dari makanan, pelayan, barang-barang, para pemain musik, termasuk para tamu undangan yang mengenakan pakaian yang cukup elit. Oh ya, malam ini mereka semua juga mengenakan topeng _Masquerade , _karena ternyata ini adalah pesta topeng atau M_asquerade Ball. _Entah siapa yang mengusulkan rencana ini. Mengingat sang raja yang hampir tak memiliki selera humor dan tidak terlalu memedulikan tentang gaya atau semacamnya. Mungkin sebelumnya ia mengadakan diskusi dengan beberapa orang dari kerajaan lain. Ya, itu mungkin saja. Dan orang yang ia ajak diskusi adalah anak muda yang memang cukup baik dalam hal seperti ini.

Para tamu undangan pun terlihat sangat menikmati pesta ini. Ada banyak yang sibuk mengobrol dengan kerabat mau pun teman mereka, ada yang sibuk mencicipi makanan kelas tinggi yang tersedia di sana, ada juga yang terlihat sedang berusaha untuk mencari pasangan di pesta ini. Berbagai macam kerajaan, berbagai macam jenis pula orangnya. Acara dansa sebagai acara utama di pesta ini pun akan dimulai sekitar 30 menit lagi.

"Ahh… ternyata memang benar, ini akan menjadi pesta yang mewah," seseorang berambut pirang dengan topeng _masquerade _cukup unik yang terbuat dari bulu merak berwarna hitam, terlihat sedang menikmati segelas anggur merah berkelas yang ada di sana. Pakaiannya sangat rapi. Kesan pria berkelas terpancar dalam dirinya. Entah sadar atau pun tidak, sedari tadi banyak wanita yang tergolong 'cantik' memandanginya.

"Begitulah. Pesta yang sangat mewah. Tapi, mungkin mereka tidak sadar kalau kegiatan seperti ini akan banyak mengundang banyak tamu selain tamu undangan itu sendiri," seorang pria berkulit pucat dengan pakaian ala pelayan yang juga mengenakan topeng datang menghampiri si pirang. Ia kembali menuangkan anggur gelas kosong yang dipegang pria pirang itu.

Mata biru sapphire milik pria berambut pirang itu menatap ke arah mata hitam milik sang pelayan. Dan hal itu sudah cukup untuk menjelaskan apa yang ingin dikatakan pria itu pada sang pelayan. Setelah selesai mengisi ulang gelas kosong di tangan pria itu, pelayan ini berdiri di sampingnya sambil memperhatikan sekeliling.

"Ada sekitar 10 bajak laut dengan kapten yang memiliki harga kepala lebih dari 100 juta, sedang berlayar dan beberapa saat lagi akan sampai di sini," pelayan berambut hitam berkulit pucat itu menatap ke sebuah tempat di mana beberapa pria berumur sedang dengan bahagianya mengobrol. "Apa kau masih akan menikmati pesta ini, Naruto?"

Pria yang dipanggil Naruto itu menyimpan gelas yang sedari tadi ia pegang. Ia beranjak dari duduknya, lalu menatap sekeliling, atau lebih tepatnya ke arah di mana makanan berada. Seorang pria bertopeng unik berwarna jingga sedang sibuk membawa segunung makanan dengan riangnya. Mulai dari ujung meja kiri sampai ujung meja kanan. Lengkap sampai menutupi wajahnya. Entah apakah ia akan menghabiskannya saat itu juga atau mungkin sengaja dibawa untuk bekal pulang.

"Tenanglah, Sai. Pesta baru saja, dimulai. Bahkan Tobi baru saja menikmati makanannya—tunggu dulu! Kenapa dia sudah mulai menghabiskan makanannya, woi!" Naruto yang semula terlihat tenang dan penuh kemisteriusan, seketika sirna ketika matanya melihat kalau hampir setiap makanan yang ia perhatikan tadi habis dibawa oleh pria bertopeng jingga berbentuk pusaran itu.

Pelayan bernama Sai yang mendengar perkataan Naruto pun hanya bisa tersenyum. Awalnya benar-benar sebuah senyum yang asli dari dasar hatinya, namun beberapa detik kemudian berganti dengan sebuah senyum palsu. Sebuah topeng yang cukup unik dan hebat juga. Jika ia sedang memasang senyum palsunya itu, orang biasa tak bisa menebak apa ekspresi sebenarnya, apa yang sedang dipikirkannya atau hal lainnya.

"Kami siap pergi kapan pun, Naruto."

"Um, nikmatilah pesta ini."

Pria berpakaian pelayan bernama Sai itu pun mulai pergi menjauh dari sisi Naruto. Berkeliling mengelilingi setiap sudut ruangan ini, bertingkah seperti pelayan pada umumnya. Sementara Naruto, mulai kembali memperhatikan sekitar. Setelah makanan yang ia idam-idamkan luput habis dibawa oleh temannya yang aneh itu, ia tak memiliki niat pada makanan. Karena tak ada harapan. Ia menyesal telah membawa orang yang hampir selalu bertingkah seperti anak-anak itu. Kenapa harus semuanya? Kenapa tidak sisakan 3 piring besar untuknya? Ia berharap makanan-makanan itu disediakan kembali.

Naruto terus memperhatikan suasana dan orang-orang yang ada di ruangan ini. Mulai dari lantai dua yang dipenuhi oleh pasangan yang sedang sibuk minum sambil bermesraan, sampai orang-orang di lantai yang sama dengannya. Sepertinya di lantai dua memang khusus untuk pasangan yang sedang dalam masa pendekatan atau semacamnya. Di samping sebagai pesta perayaan sukses, ternyata ini bisa digunakan untuk acara penyambung asmara antar kerajaan. Hahaha…

Mengabaikan suasana di lantai dua, ia mulai kembali perhatiannya dari arah kanan ruangan lantai bawah, lalu perlahan ke tengah. Sekarang dapat ia lihat berapa banyak wanita yang sedari tadi menatap ke arah-nya. Cantik, ah tidak, sangat cantik. Mereka memiliki tubuh yang profesional dan wajah yang manis dan rupawan. Ada yang memiliki rambut pirang, namun lebih cerah dari pirangnya, ada yang berwarna kecoklatan, hitam, perak, turquoise dan indigo. Tunggu dulu, itu dia.

'Ahh… dia terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaunnya,' dengan langkah misterius, Naruto mulai melangkahkan kakinya melewati orang-orang kelas atas itu. Tujuan utamanya adalah seorang gadis yang sedang duduk manis di sebuah bangku, sendiri. Dari jarak Naruto sekarang, ia dapat lihat kalau gadis itu terlihat murung. Mungkinkah sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya? Atau ia tidak menyukai pesta ini?

…

..

.

Pesta sudah berlangsung. Gaun yang ia gunakan pun tak buruk sama sekali. Ini indah, glamor, cantik, dan pas dipakai di tubuh mungilnya. Ia sangat cantik dengan gaun itu. Tapi kenapa wajahnya malah terlihat murung? Ia hanya duduk di meja sambil menatap gelas berisi anggur merah berkualitas unggul itu tanpa menyentuhnya sedikit pun.

Mata lavender miliknya memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik orang di pesta ini. Semuanya terlihat bahagia. Kenapa ia tak bisa menikmati pesta ini seperti yang mereka lakukan? Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pria tua berambut hitam panjang yang sedang asik mengobrol dengan beberapa pria tua lain. Mereka juga terlihat senang. Jadi kenapa ia hanya duduk dan menyia-nyiakan pesta ini? Ia kembali tertunduk lesu. Pikirannya mulai berjalan jauh keluar dari pesta.

Sebuah bayangan aneh tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam pikiran gadis ini. Bayangan saat seorang pemuda tampan berambut pirang menyentuh bibirnya dengan bibir pria itu. Mempersatukan benda lembut itu pada satu gerakan dalam beberapa detik. Wajah gadis dibalik topeng yang dihiasi oleh bulu burung merak berwarna biru tua dan terbuat dari bahan lembut ini, seketika memerah bukan main. Untunglah hal itu tak terlihat karena topengnya.

Tiga jari kanan lancipnya menyentuh lembut di mana bibir sang pemuda pernah membelainya. Seperti sebuah minyak, ketika jarinya menyentuh bibir manisnya pikiran sang gadis menjadi kacau lagi dan wajahnya semakin merah. Kepalanya bahkan sedikit pusing.

'A-ap-apa yang kupikirkan?! I-itu bukan… ' gadis ini bahkan tak bisa menyelesaikan apa yang ingin ia batinkan. Bayangan itu datang dan memotongnya dengan gambaran lebih jelas dari sebelumnya. 'Tidak! Aku harus melupakan hal seperti itu! Kenapa sulit sekali 'sih?'

Tiba-tiba gadis ini mengambil gelas berisi sari anggur itu, lalu meminumnya habis dalam satu tegukan. Bukan karena ia tak tahu bagaimana cara menikmati minuman seperti itu, tapi ia hanya berpikir kalau melakukan itu mungkin saja dapat menghilangkan pikiran yang terus menggerogoti kepalanya ini.

'Bagaimana ini… aku terus kepikiran oleh Naru—'

Pikiran gadis ini tiba-tiba terpotong ketika tahu kalau di hadapannya kini sudah berdiri seorang pria berambut pirang dengan wajah yang juga ditutupi oleh masker. Sang gadis menatap pria itu dengan tatapan terkejut. Sudah berapa lama ia ada di sana? Apakah sedari tadi ia memperhatikan setiap gerakan bodoh yang ia lakukan? Arghh… gawat, itu akan merusak _image _sang ayah dan ia akan dimarahinya. Dan harga dirinya pun… ah, sudahlah.

"Bolehkah, aku duduk di sampingmu, _nona_?" ucap pria itu dengan perubahan nada di kata terakhir.

Mata biru sapphirenya menatap serius namun misterius pada mata lavender sang gadis. Ia merasa tak asing dengan kedua sapphire itu. Suaranya juga. Aura yang terpancar darinya pun, ia sangat mengenalnya. Gadis ini terpaku dalam pikirannya tentang pria di hadapannya ini, melupakan kalau ia masih berdiri untuk menunggu jawaban sang gadis.

"Ayolah, Hinata. Kita baru pisah selama beberapa jam dan kau sudah melupakanku?" tanpa menunggu izin dari gadis yang ternyata bernama Hinata ini, pria itu langsung menarik kursi di hadapan sang gadis lalu duduk di atasnya. Sebuah senyum terukir di wajah tampan ini. Ia benar-benar tak tahan dengan gadis yang ada di hadapannya ini. Sekarang ia dapat dengan jelas melihat kalau ia sedang terkejut, mungkin ia sudah tahu siapa pria berambut pirang ini. "Jadi, kenapa wajahmu terlihat murung?"

"N-Na-Naruto—"

"Sshhh… jangan terlalu kencang. Kau masih ingat kalau aku ini seorang bajak laut, 'kan?" Naruto langsung memotong perkataan Hinata sambil meletakan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir.

Tentu saja, ia seorang bajak laut. Kelas atas dan sangat disegani. Mana mungkin ia mendapatkan izin untuk hadir di pesta semegah ini? Pertahanan yang diberlakukan pun sangat tinggi. Terima kasih pada Sai, teman berkulit pucat itu, yang telah memberikannya surat undangan palsu yang terlihat sangat asli. Meski pun ia masih bisa memasuki tempat ini tanpa bantuan pria itu. Dengan jalan lain, tentunya. Bisa jadi lewat atap, belakang, atau cara aneh lainnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Hinata. Ia mencoba untuk tentang dan bersikap seperti biasa. Tapi sepertinya pakaian yang dipakai Naruto sekarang malah membuat gadis ini semakin tidak dapat berkonsentrasi. Jas hitam dengan garis-garis berwarna kuning keemasan, kemeja putih dan dasi berwarna hitam serta celana hitam dan sepatu kets miliknya, membuat pria ini terlihat jauh lebih tampan dari sebelumnya. Yah, ini jauh lebih baik dari pada pakaian aneh yang ia pakai saat di pasar tadi. "K-kau tak bermaksud untuk mengacaukan pesta ini 'kan?"

Naruto memanggil seorang pelayan yang terlihat sedang membawa beberapa gelas yang setengah diisi oleh cairan berwarna merah gelap. Ia meminumnya sedikit sebelum kembali mengalihkan pada gadis berambut indigo ini. Matanya memperhatikan kembali setiap inci tubuh gadis itu. Rambut indigo yang dibiarkan panjang, gaun panjang berwarna ungu gelap yang sengaja menonjolkan bagian pundak tanpa lengan, ditambah beberapa hiasan cantik di bagian dada. Topeng cantik yang ia gunakan pun menambah kesan misterius pada gadis manis ini.

"Hinata, kau terlihat cantik. Tapi tenang saja, aku tak akan mengacaukan pesta ini. Sayangkan, pesta semegah ini jika dihentikan oleh orang-orang tak bertanggung jawab sepertiku?" setelah selesai memuji penampilan Hinata, langsung _to the point, _Naruto menyimpan gelas kecil yang ia pegang di atas meja, lalu melirik jam besar yang menempel di dinding ruangan ini. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya, tapi setiap gerakan kecil yang dibuat oleh Naruto hampir selalu membuat Hinata penasaran.

"J-jadi… kenapa kau datang ke sini…"

Hinata menghentikan perkataannya ketika tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara klasik yang merdu dan indah. Gesekan biola yang dimainkan begitu tenang namun sesekali terdengar begitu romantis. Alat-alat musik _string _lainnya pun menambah kesan lebih dalam alunan musik ini. Hinata sedikit terheran dengan kemunculan tiba-tiba musik-musik ini. Apa yang terjadi di sini? Mungkinkah ini hanya sebuah _backsound _biasa untuk mengiringi pesta karena permintaan ayahnya itu? Tapi sepertinya bukan. Ia merasakan kalau ada sesuatu yang ia lupakan.

Meski dengan topen yang menutupi wajah cantiknya, Hinata tak dapat menutupi rasa terkejutnya ketika tiba-tiba ia melihat kalau pria yang beberapa saat yang lalu duduk di kursi depannya, kini sedang berdiri di depan tubuhnya sambil sedikit membungkuk. Wajah pria itu masih diperlihatkan ke arah sang gadis. Apakah pria di hadapannya ini yang merencanakannya?

"Sekarang sudah waktunya untuk berdansa. Jadi, nona, maukah kau berdansa denganku?" Naruto masih dalam posisinya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

Sang gadis terlihat sudah mulai mengingat kembali apa yang sempat ia lupakan tadi. Pesta dansa. Kenapa ia bisa melupakan acara utama dari pesta ini? Ah, tidak. Sebenarnya ia tidak lupa. Ia tahu betul kalau acara itu diadakan 30 menit lagi. Mungkinkah sang ayah mempercepatnya? Tapi kenapa ia harus mengganti jadwal yang sudah dibuat bersama kesepakatan bersama itu sekarang? Ah sudahlah, baik sang ayah mau pun para tamu terlihat tak memiliki masalah dengan hal itu.

"Baiklah,"

Naruto langsung mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Hinata. Sang gadis pun menerimanya, sebelum mereka melangkahkan kaki mereka ke tengah ruangan di mana beberapa pasangan sudah memulai dansa mereka. Mereka melakukan dansa yang tak terlalu ramai, namun cukup untuk memeriahkan pesta dansa ini.

Naruto dan Hinata yang baru datang bergabung, memulai dengan beberapa gerakan penting. Awalnya Hinata dapat mengimbangi setiap gerakan pria berambut pirang ini. Meski pun setiap gerakan yang digunakan Naruto benar-benar gerakan kecil, seperti melangkah ke depan lalu mundur lagi, dan beberapa gerakan lainnya. Hanya seperti itu. Tapi entah mengapa, lama kelamaan Hinata seperti terhipnotis oleh sosok pria yang sedang diajaknya berdansa ini.

Ia tidak terfokus pada setiap gerakan yang dilakukan oleh tubuhnya. Hinata membiarkan Naruto untuk mengambil alih setiap gerakan dan menuntun mereka dalam lantai dansa ini. Naruto tak pernah memiliki kemampuan untuk menghipnotis atau semacamnya, atau paling tidak ia tak pernah belajar. Tapi selain menatap wajah rupawan tertutup topeng di hadapannya ini, Hinata tak dapat memalingkan kedua lavendernya itu.

"J-jadi, apa tujuanmu datang ke pesta ini?" tanya Hinata dengan nada rendah dan wajah yang coba ia palingkan.

"Sudah ku bilang tenang, 'kan, Hinata? Aku tak akan mengacaukan pesta ini," Naruto membalas kegiatan bisik-bisik di tengah dansa mereka. Hinata mencoba untuk melirik mata sapphire Naruto dengan wajah yang masih dipalingkan. Benar-benar sulit untuk dibaca. Yang ditunjukan oleh mata biru laut itu hanya kehangatan, kejujuran dan beberapa hal menarik lainnya. Ayolah Tuhan, sejak kapan gadis polos seperti dia mulai tertarik pada pria berambut pirang? "Hmm… sebenarnya aku datang ke sini untuk menyempurnakan jawaban tentang apa yang kau tanyakan waktu itu,"

"Eh…? Jawaban tentang apa?"

"Tentang bagaimana bebasnya hidup di laut lepas," Naruto membalas dengan senyuman misterius. Naruto tiba-tiba mendekatkan bibirnya ke samping kuping kiri Hinata. Setiap napas yang dikeluarkan pemuda ini menggelitiki bagian dalam kuping wanita itu. "Aku memintamu untuk ikut denganku berlayar bersama, Hinata. Aku ingin menunjukkan bagaimana rasanya 'bebas' di lautan."

Hinata membulatkan dua bola mata lavendernya. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka, namun tak sepatah kata pun keluar darinya. Apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Naruto, entah mengapa membuat perasaan menjadi terasa aneh lagi. Ia mengajak Hinata untuk berlayar bersama? Bersama pria ini? Tapi bukankah menjadi bajak laut itu akan menyebabkan berbagai masalah? Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus ia katakan? Seharusnya ia mudah untuk menolaknya. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang membuat mulutnya sulit mengatakan itu.

"A-aku…"

_**JDUARKK! DORGGHH! JDUARKK!**_

Kegiatan pesta dansa yang sedang berlangsung sontak terhenti ketika tiba-tiba dinding besar ruangan luas itu hancur berantakan. Beberapa orang yang semua santai dan menikmati pesta, sontak lari berhamburan ke segala arah menyelamatkan diri mereka masing-masing. Tapi untunglah saat itu tak ada yang tewas tertimpa runtuhan batu akibat ledakan itu. Hanya ada beberapa yang sampai di gendong untuk melarikan diri.

Hinata benar-bena terlihat sangat terkejut, namun Naruto terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Bukan karena benar-benar tak terkejut dengan ledakan tiba-tiba itu, atau karena ia adalah orang yang sudah meledakan tempat itu. Hanya saja, ini seperti apa yang ia dan Sai perkirakan.

"Ahh... maaf, tapi sepertinya kau harus menjadi pendampingku di kapal, Hinata," Naruto sontak mengangkat tubuh Hinata lalu membawanya lari ke luar ruangan dalam pangkuannya, ketika sebuah benda yang terlihat seperti peluru meriam masuk ke ruangan tersebut dan menghancurkan bagian lain dari ruangan ini.

Hinata hanya bisa terdiam menatap Naruto. Tangan mungilnya mencengkram erat dada pemuda itu dengan jari-jemari yang terlihat sedikit bergetar. Wajah cantik yang sudah tak tertutup lagi oleh topeng itu dengan jelas memperlihatkan sebuah raut wajah ketakutan. Dan Naruto mengetahui semua itu, ia mengerti.

"Aku akan melindungimu, Hinata. Aku tak akan membiarkan makhluk-makhluk hina itu mendekat ke arahmu."

…

..

.

_**TBC**_

.

..

…

_**a/n : **_Ini dia! Semoga tidak mengecewakan. Oh ya, soal momen… ehemKissuEhemm… itu, buahahahaha! #tawa nista. Dilempar ke laut# Maap-maap, bener lho, aku gak tahan sama dua orang ini. Maaf juga kalau alurnya sedikit kecepetan atau malah emang bener-bener cepet? Diriku masih belum bisa mengatur alur supaya gak kecepetan. Dan yahh... sepertinya fict ini gak akan bisa update dalam waktu dekat #emangnyainiudahcepet!? dihajar# ada beberapa masalah, jadi mohon dimaklumi, _Readers-san_!

Baiklah, diriku cukupkan sampai di sini dulu kicauan gak jelas ini. Semoga dapat menghibur waktu luang _Readers-san_! Sampai jumpa chap depan!


	3. You are here now

_**a/n :**_ Yohooo~~~! Diriku balik lagi dengn fict yang satu ini! Yoho—#plakk. Owkey, _Readers-san, _pertama-tama diriku mau bilang dulu kalau sebenarnya diriku ini mau Hiatus dulu dari dunia _perfanfict-an. _Alasanannya, ya ada beberapa masalah, janji yang harus ditepati dan masalah otak yang akhir-akhir ini sulit diajak buat nulis. Jadi kalau menurun ya, maaf. Kalau dipaksain kepalaku malah kerasa sakit #curhat mode : on#

Tapi disela-sela waktu luang, karena bosen gak ada kerjaan—baca : males ngerjain sesuatu—diriku mencoba untuk nulis dan ngelanjutin nih fict #itukantermasukkerjaan?# Yaudahlah, dari pada terus-terusan ngomong gak jelas, mending langsung aja - masih labil nih anak

_**Warning : **_OOC, OC, AU, settingan di era bajak laut fiksi di mana ketenaran bajak laut kayak terkenalnya teroris, atau mungkin koruptor sekarang ini, alurnya mungkin kecepetan. Nama-nama yang mungkin rada lebay.

_**Mohon maaf apabila ada kesamaan ide, plot atau semacamnya.**_ _**Ini murni hasil kerja otaku yang susah dipake ini.**_

**Discalimer : Masashi Kishimoto (I don't own Naruto)**

Semoga dapat menghibur waktu luang _Readers-san!_

…

_.._

_._

_**JDUARKKKK! BOOMMMM!**_

Beberapa ledakan kembali terdengar bersamaan dengan runtuhnya tembok istana megah ini. Beberapa orang masih mencoba untuk melarikan diri di tengah kekacauan ini. Ada yang berusaha untuk keluar dari celah-celah dinding yang hancur akibat ledakan, ada yang mencoba untuk membebaskan diri dari tindihan batu yang menimpanya, ada yang sibuk menolong tamu lain, dan ada pula yang entah nekat atau gila, berlari ke arah sekelompok orang berbadan besar berjanggut lebat dengan wajah aneh seperti orang yang sudah kehilangan akal.

Istana ini luas. Sangat amat luas, sampai perlu memakan waktu beberapa menit untuk mencapai pintu keluar saja. Wajar juga sih, mengingat sang raja yang memang tergolong kalangan atas dan setiap hal yang ia miliki hampir selalu terselip kata 'megah'.

Beberapa pria berotot berbadan besar bersenjata pun mulai memasuki istana ini. Seperti yang mereka lakukan di awal, yaitu menghancurkan dinding dengan benda sejenis meriam atau semacamnya, saat mereka masuk hal yang pertama mereka lakukan adalah merusak. Meja-meja langsung mereka hancurkan, kursi pun beterbangan ke sembarang arah. Tapi beberapa diantara mereka yang melihat barang bagus akan langsung menyembunyikannya di balik pakaian, lalu bertingkah sok _cool _lagi dengan cara menghancurkan barang-barang di sana. Haha.

Setelah sekelompok orang-orang berumur dan bau garam dengan tubuh kekar datang lalu menghancurkan segala hal, beberapa menit kemudian datang puluhan orang yang sebenarnya mirip dengan mereka, tapi mungkin dalam kelompok yang berbeda. Pakaian mereka mirip—khas bajak laut yang sudah sobek dan kusam— wajahnya pun tak jauh beda. Yang membedakan mungkin hanya sang ketua yang berdiri di barisan paling depan.

"Woi BRENGSEK! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?! Ini adalah teritori kami, bangsat!" pria yang sepertinya sang kapten dari golongan pertama yang masuk, datang menghampiri gerombolan kedua sambil mengacungkan benda sejenis pedang pada pria yang berdiri paling depan di sana. "Jangan ikut campur, brengsek! Woi kalian! Berhenti menghancurkan barang-barang ini dan hajar mereka!"

Ketua gerombolan bajak laut pertama yang sepertinya tak sabaran dan gampang naik darah ini langsung merasa kesal dan menyuruh anak buahnya untuk menyerang kelompok bajak laut yang terlihat lebih tenang di sana. Dan yah… mau tidak mau sebagai seorang anak buah alias bawahan, mereka hanya bisa menuruti perintah sang ketua lalu menyerang orang-orang yang juga bersiap menyerang mereka.

Pertempuran berdarah penuh teriakan tak jelas pun tak dapat dihindarkan. Ketua dari kelompok bajak laut yang sebelumnya terlihat tenang, ternyata sangat rusuh dan gegabah saat pertarungan ini dimulai. Ia langsung maju dengan kecepatan penuh dan menebas beberapa kru dari bajak laut yang pertama kali datang ke sini dengan mudah dan lihainya. Juga dengan wajah penuh seringai yang sesekali terciprat oleh darah sang korban. Psikopat.

Dan dari sekian pertarungan antara bajak laut yang semakin lama semakin memanas ini, ada seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan dua sosok lainnya sedang berlari menuju gerombolan bajak laut yang sedang bertarung di bagian depan istana ini. Sambil terus berlari, mereka menghajar para bajak laut dengan mudahnya. Cukup dengan satu pukulan atau tendangan dapat membuat orang-orang itu terhempas jauh sampai tak sadarkan diri.

"Menyingkir dari jalanku, bodoh! Tobi, Sai, kita percepat pergerakan kita. Aku tak mau jika nanti orang-orang gila lainnya datang dan malah berbelok untuk memburu kepala kita," seorang pria pirang yang berada di bagian tengah diantara tiga sosok tersebut, memulai pembicaraan sambil terus menghajar orang yang menghalangi jalannya. Memang, dari semua kalangan dan jenis bajak laut, yang datang saat ini mungkin bisa dibilang masih awalan dan hanya kalangan bawah yang tak mempunyai kemampuan khusus atau semacamnya. Bisa jadi repot kalau orang-orang itu muncul, dan mau tak mau membuat pria pirang ini harus melakukan pertarungan. "Ahaha… dan Hinata, kau tenang saja. Dua orang itu adalah kru kapalku, mereka orang yang sangat bisa diandalkan dan dipercaya."

Tak mampu berbicara sepatah kata pun, sosok gadis cantik berambut indigo panjang yang sedari tadi ada dalam gendongan pria pirang bernama Naruto itu, hanya bisa diam sambil terus mengeratkan kedua tangannya di leher sang pemuda. Yahh… ini adalah pertama kalinya ia berada dan melihat langsung pertarungan antara para bajak laut, yang beruntungnya, merupakan pertarungan yang tidak kecil. Tapi meski begitu, entah mengapa ia merasa nyaman berada dalam pelukan pria pirang ini. Meski seharusnya pria inilah yang harus ia sangat takuti karena ia yang paling banyak menghajar para bajak laut di sini. Haha, mungkin jiwa bajak laut sudah tertanam dalam dirinya?

Keempat orang itu terus maju dengan kecepatan tinggi dan lompatan yang tidak biasa, saat melewati kumpulan pertarungan antara bajak yang akan sangat melewatkan jika menerobos masuk secara normal. Lalu kenapa mereka tak melakukannya dari tadi saja? Mungkin karena faktor tempat yang masih belum memungkinkan, atau hanya karena lupa merek bisa melakukan itu.

Mereka terus berlari menuju kapal mereka dengan melalui jalur hutan, karena menurutnya itu akan mempercepat perjalanan mereka. Dan yah… itu bisa dibilang benar juga. Dengan cepatnya pergerakan mereka dan jalan yang mereka pilih, kurang dari lima menit mereka sudah sampai di bagian lain dermaga pulau ini.

Saat sampai sampai di sana, mereka memilih untuk berhenti sejenak dan bersembunyi di balik pepohonan di sekitar mereka. Gadis berambut indigo bernama Hinata yang sedari tadi berada dalam gendongan Naruto pun turun lalu memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Parah, api dan menakutkan. Banyak rumah-rumah kecil di dekat dermaga yang terbakar. Entah karena sengaja dibakar oleh para bajak laut itu atau karena tak sengaja terkena tembakan meriam. Puluhan kapal khas bajak laut pun banyak berlabuh di dermaga pulau ini. Beberapa diantaranya bahkan ada yang terbakar habis dan ada juga yang sedang dijadikan tempat pertarungan hebat yang mulai menghasilkan percikan api. Dan tak hanya itu, beberapa kapal bajak laut yang lebih besar dan mengerikan sedang berlayar ke pulau ini. Meski dengan jarak yang masih jauh mereka sudah mulai menembak ke arah pulau.

Benar-benar kacau.

"Tobi cepat siapkan kapal. Sai menurutmu apakah monster-monster itu akan datang? Berapa—"

"N-Naruto…"

Naruto yang sedang berbincang kepada kru kapalnya yang memiliki kulit putih dan rambut hitam itu terpotong, ketika tiba-tiba Hinata menarik ujung bajunya dengan tangan yang bergetar. Naruto sontak memalingkan wajahnya dari pemandangan yang cukup heboh dan berapi di sana, ke arah Hinata yang ternyata sedang terpaku melihat keadaan pulaunya yang kacau balau ini. Tatapan wajah sedih, takut, khawatir, dapat ditangkap oleh Naruto dari mata lavender Hinata. Cengkraman dari tangan mungilnya yang bergetar kuat ke arah pakaian Naruto pun semakin meyakinkan keadaan sang gadis.

Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata yang tadi sedikit menarik ujung pakaiannya itu dengan sebelah tangan, membuat sang pemilik menolehkan wajahnya pada Naruto. Wajah tampan dengan senyum hangat khas pria pemilik rambut pirang dan mata biru sapphire ini, dapat sedikit menenangkan hati Hinata yang sedang dilanda kekacauan. Tangan Hinata yang semula bergetar kuat, perlahan mulai menenang saat di genggam oleh tangan kekar Naruto.

"Maaf aku lupa, Hinata. Bagaimana pun juga kau adalah putri dari kerajaan ini 'kan? Baiklah kalau begitu, Sai kita bergerak dengan cepat. Sampai bulan muncul dan menerangi malam ini…" senyum penuh kepastian terukir di wajah Naruto. Mata biru sapphire tajamnya menatap dengan seksama ke arah kobaran api yang semakin membesar di arah dermaga tersebut. Pria berambut hitam pekat yang sebelumnya diajak bicara oleh Naruto, seolah mengerti apa maksud dari perkataannya, ia ikut tersenyum sambil mengambil napas dalam-dalam. "Kita hancurkan mereka."

Tepat setelah kalimat terakhir Naruto, sebuah kapal yang sangat besar berwarna gelap, muncul dari dalam laut ke permukaan dan mengakibatkan tsunami kecil ke arah kapal bajak laut lainnya. Kapal yang ukurannya 2 kali lebih besar dari pada kapal-kapal ini tentu saja mengejutkan setiap orang yang melihatnya. Sekitar beberapa detik para bajak laut yang sedang bertarung terpaku dengan apa yang baru saja mereka lihat. Sebuah kapal keluar dari dalam laut. Hampir setiap dari mereka berpikir kalau ini hanya khayal karena kurang tidur atau semacamnya. Kobaran api yang membakar rumah penduduk di dekat dermaga pun sontak mati akibat tsunami kecil tadi.

Sementara itu, di bagian dermaga lainnya yang merupakan sebuah hutan, sebuah lingkaran putih transparan berbentuk bulat yang cukup untuk menampung 3 orang, melindungi mereka dari sapuan tsunami kecil tadi. Orang-orang yang ada di dalamnya adalah seorang pria berambut hitam pekat yang berdiri paling depan sambil meletakkan telapak tangannya di depan badan, dan seorang pria berambut pirang dengan wanita cantik berambut indigo yang kini berada dalam gendongannya.

Senyum terkembang di wajah tampan berkulit pucat milik pria yang berdiri paling depan di antara mereka itu. Orang yang menciptakan lingkaran putih transparan yang digunakan sebagai pelindung itu mulai menurunkan kembali tangan kanannya ke samping badan, yang sontak membuat lingkaran itu perlahan memudar dan menghilang.

"Sudah waktunya kita pergi. Hinata, eratkanlah peganganmu jika kau tidak ingin jatuh dan tertinggal," dengan wajah yang masih dipenuhi oleh senyuman, pria bernama Naruto ini mulai mengeratkan rangkulannya pada tubuh mungil yang kini dalam gendongannya. Gadis berambut indigo itu hanya bisa menuruti apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto padanya. Meski ia tak tahu pasti, ia dapat merasakan kekuatan aneh keluar dari tubuh pria ini. Dan sepertinya ia tak bercanda soal jatuh dan tertinggal.

Pada detik selanjutnya, tempat di mana terdapat banyak pepohonan yang semula terdapat 3 sosok makhluk itu kini kosong. Orang-orang itu bergerak dua kali lebih cepat daripada saat mereka berlari keluar dari istana beberapa waktu yang lalu. Lompatan mereka pun lebih jauh dari sebelumnya. Hanya dengan beberapa lompatan dari jarak mereka semula, sekarang ini mereka sudah berada di atas kapal besar yang tadi tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam air tersebut.

Naruto dan Sai yang tiba di kapal tersebut disambut oleh teriakan heboh seorang pria dengan topeng berwarna jingga dengan bentuk pusaran yang sebelumnya diperintahkan Naruto untuk menyiapkan kapal mereka ini. Merasa tak ada waktu untuk bercanda, ketiga orang ini langsung pergi ke posisi mereka masing-masing. Yahh… meski pun tak ada posisi pasti dalam kapal ini. Mereka mungkin hanya pergi ke tempat yang memang perlu mereka tuju. Sosok bernama Tobi itu misalnya, ia kini sedang berada di samping kanan kapal sambil memperhatikan kapal-kapal bajak laut yang beberapa sudah menjadi bangkai tersebut. Pria berkulit pucat, Sai, berada di sisi kiri kapal dengan senyum palsu yang menghiasi wajahnya. Sementara Naruto berada di bagian tengah kapal, dengan gadis berambut indigo di sampingnya yang tak tahu apa-apa tentang perang, kapal atau semacamnya.

"Hinata, karena kau sudah naik kapal ini, mungkin harus kuberitahu kau sesuatu," ucap Naruto. Pria pirang ini menarik tangan Hinata beberapa langkah ke depan ketika ada beberapa peluru yang mengarah pada mereka. Naruto tenang, sementara Hinata hanya bisa mengikuti setiap gerakan yang dilakukan Naruto untuk menghindari beberapa peluru yang masih mengarah ke arah mereka.

Kapal yang ditumpangi oleh Naruto, Hinata, Sai dan Tobi itu mulai bergerak dengan sendirinya ke tengah laut. Malam itu angin tak terlalu besar, namun kapal itu dapat melaju dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi. Naruto berjalan beberapa langkah ke depan setelah peluru-peluru yang mengincarnya berhenti berdatangan.

"Ummm… aku tidak mau jika kusimpan ini nantinya kau akan menganggapku sebagai pembohong atau apa, jadi kuberitahu sekarang saja," Naruto masih berputar-putar dalam kalimat tersebut, sementara Hinata hanya bisa diam dan mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang akan dikatakan oleh pria pirang ini. Entah masih ragu atau apa. Naruto tiba-tiba merentangkan kedua tangannya di depan badan. Dari jaraknya sekarang ini dapat terlihat kalau ada beberapa kapal yang berukuran hampir sama dengan kapalnya, mulai menembakkan meriam ke arah mereka. "Aku bukan bukan seorang manusia, Hinata. Mungkin lebih tepatnya, tidak lagi,"

Puluhan meriam yang datang ke arah kapal, tiba-tiba berhenti di udara begitu saja lalu hancur menjadi abu. Hinata yang mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan hanya bisa diam dengan wajah kebingungan. Otaknya mungkin masih memproses maksud dari perkataan Naruto barusan. Tentu saja sebenarnya ia tidak bodoh, tuli atau apa, ia hanya sedang memahami perkataan Naruto yang mungkin sedang bercanda tersebut. Yah, kalau melihat dari setiap tindakan di luar nalar yang dilakukan Naruto, ia juga sadar kalau pria ini pasti bukan manusia. Setidaknya bukan manusia biasa.

Hinata masih berdiri di sana sambil menatap Naruto. Pria itu memang sudah memberitahunya, atau lebih tepatnya asal ngomong, soal sebenarnya ia bukan manusia. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian ia langsung membelokkannya ke pembicaraan lain. Sebenarnya apa maksud Naruto saat itu? Mungkinkah ia masih ragu terhadap Hinata? Dasar plin-plan. Padahal dari awal Hinata sudah memberitahunya kalau ia tidak akan takut padanya, 'kan?

"Lalu?"

"Hah?"

_**JDUARRRR!**_

"KAPTEN! Kita sedang berada di tengah perang, kenapa kau malah melakukan adegan seperti di film-film—HUWAAA! Hampir saja, Tobi kena tembak," sosok berjubah dengan topeng jingga yang berada di sisi kanan kapal meriaki sang kapten sambil, terus mengontrol kapal agar terus menembaki meriam ke kapal lawan. Dan terima kasih atas teriakannya pada Naruto—yang sebenarnya berniat untuk memperingatkan Naruto—ia hampir jatuh ke laut karena sebuah meriam dari musuh yang datang ke kapal mereka, dan ia tak siap untuk menahannya. "Kapten! Mereka semakin banyak bermunculan! Bagaimana ini?! Ahhh! Tidak, itu bukan bajak laut, itu angkatan laut! WAAAA!"

Pria bertopeng bernama Tobi itu heboh sendiri ketika ia melihat puluhan kapal mulai berdatangan dari laut lepas. Beberapa bajak laut yang sedang mereka hadapi bahkan belum semuanya kalah, ralat, mereka bahkan belum mengalahkan setengah dari mereka. Dan angkatan laut sudah muncul? Dengan kekuatan penuh, pula?

Naruto yang sempat terkejut dan bingung akibat 'Lalu' yang dikeluarkan oleh Hinata, mulai fokus kembali pada kapal dan keadaan sekarang ini. Meski sebenarnya pikiran pria ini masih dibingungkan oleh prihal Hinata barusan. Ia benar-benar harus fokus dulu jika tidak ingin mati tertembak meriam atau dipenjara lalu mati karena dihukum mati. Ah, ya, semuanya berakhir dengan kematian.

"Sai, berapa lama lagi?" Naruto kembali berada di bagian depan kapal sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya lagi, mengeluarkan aura berwarna merah kejingga-an yang melindungi kapal ini dari serangan musuh.

"Uhmmm… tunggu beberapa detik lagi, Naruto," pria berkulit pucat yang sedang sibuk di bagian kiri kapal, sambil melakukan beberapa pergerakan tangan untuk menghadang serangan musuh dan membalikannya itu menjawab tenang pertanyaan Naruto. Waktunya sebentar lagi. Saat dewi malam memperlihatkan dirinya dan memberikan mereka cahaya indahnya. Hanya tinggal beberapa detik lagi sampai beberapa awan yang menghalangi langit malam itu menyingkir. "Ini dia, kapten."

Sebuah bulan sabit muncul di langit laut malam yang digunakan sebagai perang antara bajak laut ini. Hampir semua orang yang di sana tak terlalu mempedulikan hal tersebut, mereka lebih memilih untuk fokus menghajar lawan di depan mereka. Baik itu dari kalangan bajak laut atau para angkatan laut yang sudah sangat dekat dengan dermaga dan menyiapkan para pasukannya untuk menyerbu. Namun itu semua berbeda dengan bajak laut Black Moon. Baik para awak kapal atau sang kapal itu sendiri langsung merespon kemunculan dewi malam ini.

"Baiklah! Ayo pergi dari sini!" ucap Naruto lantang yang langsung direspon oleh sang kapal yang tiba-tiba melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi, menjauh dari area pertempuran tersebut. Sementara itu Tobi yang sedari tadi terlihat sangat bersemangat, meski pun sangat ceroboh pula, berlari ke arah Naruto dengan gerak-gerik tubuh kecewa. Ia sepertinya kecewa karena mereka memilih untuk lari dari pertempuran, meski itu tak dapat dipastikan karena raut wajahnya tak dapat dilihat dari balik topeng tersebut.

"Kapten, kenapa kita kabur? Jika tahu begini, tadi Tobi akan menggunakan sedikit kekuatan untuk melawan mereka, Huhh…" Tobi memberitahukan keluh kesahnya pada Naruto. Pria yang biasanya terlihat sangat enerjik ini kini terlihat lemas dengan badan yang jatuh tertunduk tak jauh dari tempat Naruto berada. Sesekali ia berguling-guling di atas kapal seperti bocah umur 7 tahun yang merasa bosan.

"Badanku sudah lelah, Tobi. Lebih baik cepat istirahat daripada bertarung melawan angkatan laut dan para bajak laut itu. Lihat? Kau sendiri langsung berbaring 'kan?" Naruto yang sedari tadi berada dalam posisi siaga, kini mulai merileks-kan badannya kembali. Tobi yang tepat sasaran oleh perkataan Naruto barusan langsung bangkit lalu bertingkah heboh ke sana-sini seperti biasanya. Ia berlarian dengan suara yang tinggi, sebelum Sai memukul kepalanya hingga membuat pria misterius itu diam. Sai memberikan wajah dengan senyum palsu khasnya yang sangat menyeramkan pada Tobi, dan memastikan kalau pria itu tak berisik lagi sebelum pamit pada Naruto dan pergi dek kapal.

Naruto yang sudah terbebas dari medan pertempuran di atas air tadi berjalan ke pinggiran kapalnya, lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pagar kapal dengan mata tertutup. Ia mencoba untuk menikmati angin dan aroma khas laut. Sebenarnya ia tak menyangka, sebelum Sai memberitahunya, kalau para bajak laut kelas atas itu akan muncul ke pulau yang sama dengan pulau yang dituju olehnya. Entah apa yang diinginkan oleh beberapa bajak laut itu. Mungkin harta yang dimiliki oleh para bangsawan yang hadir di pesta itu? Atau mereka berniat untuk menculik salah satu dari mereka lalu meminta uang tebusan yang luar biasa besar? Yahh… pada akhirnya bajak laut memang mencari harta.

Hinata yang heran dengan suasana yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi tenang ini, berjalan mendekat ke samping Naruto. Banyak pertanyaan yang bermunculan di kepalanya saat ini. Kenapa mereka bisa lolos dalam pertempurang antara bajak laut dan angkatan laut itu dengan mudah tanpa dikejar? Kenapa mereka datang ke pulaunya? Dan jika mungkin, ia akan bertanya soal tujuan dari para bajak laut—selain Black Moon ini— datang ke pulaunya. Meski tak yakin kalau Naruto juga tahu jawabannya.

"Umm, Hinata. Jadi bagaimana perasaanmu saat pertama kali mengarungi lautan bersama kami? Ahhh… rasanya menyegarkan, bukan?" Naruto yang sadar akan kedatangan Hinata sontak membuka matanya lalu mengajak bicara gadis itu di malam sunyi ini.

Setelah Tobi yang entah sedang sedih atau apa diam di bagian kapal lain, suasana di kapal ini benar-benar sunyi. Hanya ada suara deraian ombak dan angin malam yang terdengar di kuping mereka. Dan tentu saja suara satu sama lain ketika mereka bicara.

Naruto memperhatikan wajah Hinata sejenak, menutup matanya, lalu membuka lagi sambil menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit biru yang kini sedang dihiasi oleh sang rembulan. Naruto dapat menangkap sesuatu dalam wajah Hinata saat ia menangkapnya tadi. Kebingungan? Tentu saja. Tapi ia rasa gadis itu tak terlalu penasaran. Mungkin hanya sebatas pertanyaan kecil yang wajar setelah melihat beberapa kejadian yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Haha, tentu saja. Pria pirang ini membalikkan badannya menghadap laut dengan tangan yang digunakan sebagai penyangga tubuh di depan dada, dan wajah yang ia tolehkan pada gadis di sampingnya.

"Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, aku tak lagi seorang manusia. DAN JUGA, aku benar-benar heran saat melihat reaksi wajahmu yang tenang tadi! Apa kau tak kaget atau takut saat seseorang menyatakan hal seperti itu?" Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya sambil memasang wajah cemberut. Jika boleh jujur, sebenarnya saat ia mengatakan kalau ia bukan lagi manusia saat berada di perang antara bajak laut tadi, ia mengumpulkan sedikit keberanian untuk mengatakannya. Ada sedikit rasa takut terhadap reaksi Hinata yang tak tertebak setelah Naruto mengatakannya. Tapi ternyata begini? Gadis itu tenang-tenang saja dengan balasan 'Lalu'-nya. "Aku tahu… dan juga masih ingat saat kau bilang tak akan takut padaku walau aku bilang aku ini monster atau sebenarnya. Tapi reaksimu menyebalkan, Hinata."

"Memangnya apa yang salah denganku, Naruto? Kau bilang kau ingat k-kalau a-aku tak akan takut padamu, 'kan? K-kenapa kau masih saja ingin mengatakannya?" Hinata berusaha membela diri. Entah berusaha menggoda atau apa, Hinata terlihat sangat menikmati saat Naruto semakin memanyunkan bibirnya. Lucu mungkin. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat sisi lainnya lagi dari diri Naruto. Orang yang misterius ini ternyata bisa membuat wajah seperti anak umur lima tahun seperti itu. "Ngomong-ngomong, Naruto, kenapa kapal ini bisa pergi begitu saja tanpa ada yang mengejar? Maksudku, tadi sedang ada perang 'kan? Dan kenapa juga kapal ini bisa muncul dari dalam laut? Apa itu mungkin?"

Hinata membuka pembicaraan lain setelah Naruto diam karena perkataannya dibalas dengan jawaban yang langsung mengunci mulut pria itu. Sebenarnya gadis ini tak niat untuk menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan tersebut. Tapi karena beberapa hal tersebut terus berputar di kepalanya dan membuatnya bingung, mungkin lebih baik jika langsung menanyakan pada sumbernya langsung. Naruto pun mungkin tak akan keberatan tentang hal tersebut. Mungkin.

Naruto yang sempat terpuruk meratapi kebodohannya kini bangkit lalu menatap Hinata kembali. Ini adalah tema pembicaraan yang jauh lebih baik dari pada membahas soal kebodohannya barusan. Yah, meski pun sebenarnya ia sendiri yang memulai dan tak ada pula yang membahas tentang hal tersebut. Lagi pula masih banyak hal yang perlu diberitahukan pada Hinata, salah satunya adalah apa yang ditanyakan Hinata barusan.

"Soal itu… ummm, itu masih ada hubungannya dengan diriku juga. Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak, tapi kapal ini dibuat oleh ratusan setan dengan kekuatan khusus," Naruto mengusap-ngusap pagar kapalnya sedikit, memperhatikannya sejenak, sebelum kembali pada posisinya semula. "Kapal ini tak memerlukan banyak kru hanya untuk menjalankannya. Bahkan mungkin meski dilakukan oleh ratusan orang dengan angin yang luar biasa besar pun, kapal ini tak mungkin bergerak. Karena bagaimana pun juga, kapal ini hanya akan mendengarkan apa yang kukatakan,"

Naruto menatap ke arah Hinata dengan tatapan misterius lainnya. Banyak hal yang tersembunyi dibalik iris sapphirenya tersebut, dan tak terlihat sedikit pun sebuah kebohongan atau candaan dalam setiap kalimatnya barusan. Ia serius. Soal setan dan kemisteriusan kapal ini. Hinata tak tahu harus berbuat apa, ia hanya bisa diam sambil terus mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto. Soal percaya atau tidak itu urusan belakangan.

Naruto mengambil napas dalam lalu menghembuskannya, sebelum berbalik dan pergi ke bagian tengah kapal di mana tiang penyangga layar kapal besar ini berada, lalu bersandar di sana. Hinata yang masih dalam posisi semula , lagi, hanya bisa memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Naruto. Saat Naruto mulai mengambil napas dalam sampai duduk bersandar di tiang besar itu. HInata hanya bisa diam dan… terkagum? Entahlah. Gadis ini merasakan masih ada puluhan atau mungkin hal misterius dari dalam Naruto yang belum ia ketahui.

Pria pirang yang melihat sang gadis hanya bisa berdiri sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung, tiba-tiba saja menepuk-nepuk lantai kayu kapal di sampingnya dengan wajah yang dihiasi oleh sebuah senyum hangat khas dirinya. Mengerti maksud dari sang pemuda, pria itu datang menghampirinya.

"Ah ya, dan Hinata, sebenarnya, aku memiliki banyak hubungan dengan dewi malam, lho," ucap Naruto tiba-tiba ketika Hinata baru saja ikut duduk bersandar di sampingnya. Celotehannya yang terlihat seperti anak kecil tersebut menambah kebingungan yang ada pada diri Hinata. Tadi setan, sekarang dewi. "Karena dewi malam itu, kekuatan yang ada di diriku ini bertambah. Dan ini juga merupakan salah satu alasan kenapa kita bisa lolos dari pertempuran tadi tanpa ada seorang pun yang menyadarinya. Saat dewi malam muncul, kapal ini akan menjadi kapal hantu dan tak terlihat oleh mata orang biasa atau alat canggih macam apa pun."

Hinata masih tetap mencoba untuk mendengarkan setiap kalimat yang dikeluarkan Naruto dengan baik, meski sebenarnya badannya mulai kedinginan karena angin malam yang dengan lancar menggelitiki kulit bagian yang masih tertutupi oleh gaun pesta tadi. Ia sedikit merapatkan badannya agar terasa lebih hangat.

"Kapal ini pun—"

"Hachiimmm… "

Naruto yang sibuk sendiri menjelaskan tentang dirinya dan kapal kesayangannya ini tidak menyadari situasi dan kondisi Hinata yang sedang kedinginan. Ia juga lupa tentang pakaian yang dikenakan Hinata. Sial, terlalu sibuk sendiri tanpa menyadari kalau Hinata kedinginan. Apa yang ia lakukan? Angin laut malam itu sangat dingin.

Naruto yang tak mau berlama-lama membuat gadisnya kedinginan, langsung membuka jas miliknya lalu memindahkannya ke pundak mungil Hinata. Jujur ia sedikit malu saat melakukan itu, karena ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melakukan hal tersebut pada seorang wanita. Tapi memikirkan tentang hal seperti itu hanya akan membuat Hinata berlama-lama kedinginan yang nantinya mungkin akan menyebabkan kondisi gadis ini buruk. Hinata yang tiba-tiba merasakan ada sesuatu menutupi bagian pundaknya, sedikit kaget lalu menoleh pada Naruto.

"Hehehe… Maaf aku lupa tentangmu, Hinata," Naruto sedikit lebih mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Hinata, dengan maksud agar tubuh gadis itu merasa hangat. Tanpa ada maksud tersembunyi atau semacamnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau ingin ikut bersamaku, Hinata? Alasanmu bukan cuma itu saja 'kan?"

Naruto menghadapkan wajahnya ke samping. Melihat wajah Hinata dengan jelas sambil menghubungkan matanya dengan mata lavender milik Hinata. Nada Naruto yang biasa terkesan tinggi dan riang, kini rendah dan terlihat sangat hati-hati dalam setiap kata yang ia ucapkan.

Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menyelamkan wajahnya diantara kedua kakinya yang di tekuk, dan kedua tangan yang sedikit menarik jas milik Naruto yang menutupi pundaknya. Ia mencoba untuk menghindari wajah Naruto, terutama tatapan matanya. Ia tak berani melihatnya, saat ini.

"Perjodohan, kah? Orang tuamu tak mementingkan perasaanmu, dan berkata dalam mata politik kalau pria yang akan menjadi pasanganmu itu adalah pria terbaik?" Naruto memalingkan wajahnya ke depan. Hinata semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Naruto mengambil napas dalam-dalam lagi, lalu menghembuskannya. Ayolah, ini seperti cerita dongeng. Orang tua seperti itu, yang hanya mementingkan tentang bisnis tanpa memikirkan keadaan anaknya, selalu membuat Naruto kesal Orang tua Naruto memang tak seperti itu, tapi ia sering melihat hal yang sama di beberapa tempat yang sudah ia kunjungi.

Keheningan melanda bagian tengah kapal bajak laut ini. Deraian ombak dan cantiknya sinar rembulan menjadi latar dalam keheningan yang sedang terjadi. Tobi yang hampir setiap saat selalu heboh, mungkin sekarang sedang tidur nyenyak entah di mana. Sai masih sibuk di ruangannya, mengurus beberapa berkas atau dokumen rahasia lainnya dengan serius. Sang kapal pun berjalan perlahan dengan tenang, mengikuti lembutnya angin malam.

Tangan Naruto tiba-tiba merangkul bahu Hinata, lalu perlahan menarik tubuh mungil gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. Hinata awalnya terkejut, namun lama kelamaan ia mulai terbiasa, bahkan merasa nyaman dengan apa yang Naruto lakukan. Hinata tak tahu apakah Naruto tahu benar dengan masalah yang sedang ia hadapi atau tidak, hanya saja sekarang ini, baik pikiran mau pun badannya, merasa hangat saat berada di dekat Naruto. Ia tak tahu dan tak peduli.

"Jika badanmu masih merasa kedinginan, aku akan memelukmu sampai kau benar-benar merasa hangat, Hinata."

Hinata sedikit kaget dengan perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Naruto barusan. Wajahnya mulai memerah, namun sekarang ini sepertinya ia akan mengabaikannya dulu. Perlahan sebuah senyum terukir di wajah cantik yang sedang bersandar di dada bidang Naruto, bersamaan dengan menutupnya kedua mata lavender miliknya.

"…Umm, terima kasih, Naruto."

…

..

.

_**TBC**_

…

..

.

_**a/n **_: Hoho… semoga tidak mengecewakan _Readers-san_, hohoho… #plakk# alurnya sedikit cepat, mungkin? Dan diriku gak akan menjelaskan semuanya di satu chapter doank, entah itu misteri-misteri-nya atau apa, lalalalala…~~ tergantung latar dan situasinya juga sih, #plakk# Yaudah deh, diriku semakin ngacao aja dalam hal seperti ini. Semoga _Readers-san _yang sebelumnya bingung jadi sedikit lebih mengerti tentang fict ini, bukannya jadi tambah bingung karena penulisan diriku yang masih gak rapih ini. (u.u)V

Wokeh, sekian dulu ujungan(?) dari saya,

Semoga dapat menghibur waktu luang _Readers-san_!


End file.
